Dones
by Romy92
Summary: Sabes que tienes un don, y ellos también. Escapar puede que sea una solución, pero de todos modos siempre es mejor no estar sola. AU. AlicexJasper.
1. Encontrándonos

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Encuentros**

Comencé a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo fijo, como hacía ya mucho tiempo. De todos modos no tenía mucho más que hacer. Tenía que procurar que ellos no me encontraran, o por el contrario que yo los encontrara a ellos, porque sino estaría perdida.

Hacía unas cuantas semanas tuve otra visión, algo _demasiado_ normal en mí. Me sorprendió bastante lo que vi, y me alegró tanto que no pude esperar a comenzar mi búsqueda. Quería encontrar al protagonista de mis visiones y llevaba tres semanas buscándolo incansablemente, pero sin éxito. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en el chico rubio que aparecía junto a mí en mi futuro, lo veía en lugares diferentes. Al parecer era muy indeciso, y aquello complicaba muchísimo las cosas.

Empecé a tener visiones a los cinco años. Mis padres no me creían, por supuesto. Lo único que hacían era decirme que tenía una imaginación muy desarrollada y que aquello me serviría en un futuro. Pero yo ya había _visto _algo de mi futuro, y sabía que no era el mismo del que ellos me hablaban.

Cuando cumplí siete años pudieron comprobar que no mentía. Vi que mi madre estaba embarazada, y lo supe yo antes que ella. Cuando finalmente comprobaron que lo que había dicho era real, fue cuando empezaron a asustarse de mí. Realmente tenía visiones y aquello me fascinaba, aunque la mayoría de veces me producían una enorme jaqueca. Por el contrario, a mis padres no les pareció tan fantástico, y optaron por llevarme al psiquiatra. El doctor Carlisle Cullen, un hombre joven, de unos treinta y pocos años y bastante atractivo físicamente, era muy amable y comprensivo. Por lo menos, cada vez que le explicaba cual había sido mi ultima visión no me gritaba diciéndome que me callara como hacían mis padres. A él le parecía muy interesante mi situación, pero el doctor Cullen era la única persona que llevaba mi caso. Jamás vi a nadie más que a nosotros dos en nuestras visitas mensuales. Tres años después comprendí porqué todo aquello había sido tan secreto.

-Alice, sabes que eres especial, ¿no es cierto?-me preguntó un día, mientras me observaba fijamente.

Yo asentí lentamente. Que yo supiera no había mucha gente que pudiera ver el futuro de verdad, ni siquiera aquellas mujeres que se hacían llamar videntes para ganar dinero.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-Porque hay más personas que saben que lo eres. Aparte de tú y yo, me refiero.

-¿Mis padres?

El doctor negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Personas que son peligrosas. Personas que creen que tu don es algo…demasiado bueno, y quieren beneficiarse de él.

-No le entiendo-por aquel entonces yo pensaba que mis visiones eran un secreto, pero al parecer había otras personas que estaban al tanto de mi don, y por lo que me acababa de decir el doctor, eran personas con las que era mejor no encontrarse.

-Verás Alice, las personas de las que te hablo son los Vulturis. Una especie de grupo…o secta, como prefieras llamarlo. Ellos también tienen dones como tú, pero no los mismos.

Yo abrí los ojos y sonreí feliz de que hubiera más personas como yo, pero la sonrisa se me borró cuando me acordé de lo que me había dicho el doctor con anterioridad.

-Los Vulturis buscan personas con poderes especiales, como el tuyo, y las capturan para hacerles experimentos y para obligarles a que se unan a ellos. Y por lo que sé, no tardarán en buscarte a ti.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me tendrían que buscar? ¿Cómo saben que existo?-me estaba empezando a asustar todo aquel tema, jamás creí que mis visiones llegarían a darme tantos problemas.

-Uno de ellos, Demetri, es un rastreador. Es capaz de encontrar personas con dones, tengan el que tengan. Y estoy seguro de que estarán locos por tener a alguien como tú en sus filas, pero no puedes permitir que te capturen. No me gustaría que te convirtieras en alguien como ellos. Llevan muchísimos años creando un grupo perfecto de personas, y cuando lo tengan, querrán dominar el mundo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella explicación. Por un momento creí que estaba dentro de una película fantástica. ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? ¿Dominar el mundo? Aquello si que parecía sacado de una imaginación desbordante. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Y usted como sabe todo eso?-le pregunté mientras empezaba a desconfiar del doctor que tan amable había sido conmigo.

-Yo estuve con ellos varios años.

-¿Usted también tiene poderes?

-No. Pero necesitaban una persona experta en medicina, y los ayudé durante un tiempo. Jamás me gusto el modo que tenían de tratar a las personas, y ni siquiera ahora entiendo como pude permanecer durante tanto tiempo con ellos.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Se escapó?

-Si. Me dijeron que si los abandonaba no dudarían en encontrarme y matarme, pero por lo visto sus amenazas fueron solo eso, ya que me he encontrado con ellos alguna vez y jamás me han hecho nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca he hablado de este tema con nadie. Absolutamente con nadie.

En aquel momento me sentí mal porque me lo estaba explicando a mí, a una niña de diez años que no estaba entendiendo nada y que estaba muerta de miedo porque no sabía si creer toda aquella locura.

-Ahora me lo acaba de explicar a mí…-le dije muy bajito, como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara.

El doctor empezó a reír.

-Alguna vez te ibas a enterar, tarde o temprano. Si no te lo explicaba yo, te lo hubieran terminado contando ellos cuando te hubieran capturado.

Me estremecí por un momento solo de pensar en lo que podrían llegar a hacerme.

-Por eso mismo tengo que ponerte a salvo.

-¿Qué?-no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Tengo que llevarte conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-A algún lugar más seguro.

Fruncí el ceño porque continuaba sin entender nada. El doctor Carlisle, al ver mi cara de confusión procedió a explicarme que era lo que tenía en mente.

-Alice, te llevaré conmigo. Vivirás conmigo durante un tiempo, hasta que esté seguro de que los Vulturis dejan de buscarte.

-Yo no quiero separarme de mis padres-le dije cuando entendí más o menos lo que me estaba intentando decir.

-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que lo mejor es que estés separada de ellos por algún tiempo. Alice, no me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero si te quedas con ellos puedes ponerlos en un grave peligro. Cuando empiecen a buscarte, les dará igual quien sea tu familia y lo mucho que los quieras, porque pasarán por encima de todo el mundo para capturarte.

Por un momento pensé en mis padres y en mi hermanita Cynthia. No quería que les pasara nada malo, en especial a mi hermana de tres años, por lo que me quedé callada durante unos minutos pensando muy bien en mi respuesta, y finalmente la solté sin pensármelo mucho en realidad.

-¿Cuándo tendría que irme con usted?

El doctor sonrió y después suspiró aliviado.

-Imagino que el mes que viene sería una buena fecha.

-¿Qué les va a decir a mis padres? ¿No les hará creer que me han secuestrado, verdad?

El señor Cullen rió entre dientes.

-No, claro que no. Les diré que hemos detectado algo en tu cabeza que no funciona demasiado bien y que es necesario que te internemos en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo indefinido. Espero que me perdones por ser tan poco delicado, pero te aseguro que esto es por el bien de tus padres y por el tuyo propio.

Yo asentí lentamente y al cabo de un rato mi madre vino a buscarme con mi hermana. Me pasé muchos días llorando en mi habitación, pensando en lo peligrosa que era y en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida por culpa de mis visiones.

Un mes después, tal y como me había dicho el doctor Cullen, me encontraba viviendo en su casa, en un lugar muy alejado de donde vivía antes con mi verdadera familia. Carlisle lo preparó todo para mí, una nueva habitación en su casa, buscó plaza en un colegio y se aseguró de tenerme bien vigilada durante todo el día. Se preocupaba mucho porque estuviera bien, ya que al parecer, aparte de mí, no tenía a nadie más. Fui una niña bastante feliz, aunque me faltó el cariño y el amor de mis verdaderos padres y la socialización propia de una adolescente. Jamás tuve noticias de mi verdadera familia, al parecer les había venido bien desentenderse de mí, ya que imaginaba que no querían tener una hija supuestamente loca. Me costó mucho entender todo aquello. No me entraba en la cabeza que mis padres me ignoraran, y que ni siquiera hubieran querido ir a visitarme al centro psiquiátrico en el que ellos creían que estaba. Pero dejé de pensar en aquel tema, porque sabía que al menos estarían a salvo.

A medida que fui creciendo, las visiones se hicieron más frecuentes y más nítidas. Lo mejor de todo es que fui capaz de aprender a controlar el dolor que me producían de vez en cuando.

Carlisle estaba asombrado con mi don, y cada día se alegraba más de los progresos que hacía con él.

Estuve viviendo con el doctor Cullen siete años más, hasta que una noche todo volvió a cambiar en mi vida, y yo ni siquiera lo vi venir.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en la mesa del comedor cuando escuchemos unos golpecitos en la puerta de entrada.

Carlisle se levantó tranquilamente dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo, la tranquilidad se le esfumó como por arte de magia.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle-lo saludó un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo negro y de facciones alargadas, más o menos de su misma edad. Su presencia intimidaba bastante, aunque no venía solo, y aquello puso más nervioso a Carlisle.

El hombre entró dentro de la casa, y pude ver que detrás de él había cuatro hombres más.

El que lo siguió era algo más joven, aunque no demasiado. Era rubio y un poco más bajo que el primero. Su cara intimidaba mucho más que la del primer hombre y también era delgado. Luego entró otro hombre de pelo largo y castaño. Parecía el más mayor de todos, pero aún así su semblante era muy serio. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre más joven que todos los demás. Tendría cuatro o cinco años más que yo. Era el más corpulento de todos, y también era muy alto. Parecía un boxeador profesional. Y por ultimo entró otro chico joven, más o menos de la misma edad que el anterior, aunque parecía el más normal de todos.

Me sorprendió que todos fueran vestidos de negro, pero de pronto una luz de alarma se encendió en mi interior. Por fin me habían encontrado y habían venido a buscarme. Los Vulturis estaban delante de mí, y yo estaba paralizada sin poder moverme. Empecé a temblar, pero sabía que si me movía o intentaba huir no dudarían en hacerle daño a Carlisle.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Aro?-preguntó por fin.

-Ya lo sabes. La queremos a ella-le contestó señalando en mi dirección.

-No. No podéis hacerlo, aún es muy joven-le contestó Carlisle.

En aquel momento, todos los hombres que habían llegado hacía escasamente cinco minutos, comenzaron a reír.

-¿Crees que eso nos importa?-le preguntó el hombre rubio, el más serio de todos.

-Sabes que Félix y Demetri eran más jóvenes que ella cuando se unieron a nosotros-continuó hablando el hombre de pelo largo y castaño.

Al escuchar el nombre de Demetri se me heló la sangre de nuevo. Era él el que me había encontrado, el rastreador.

-Marco, Cayo, por favor. Ella aún no controla muy bien su don-supuse que Carlisle mentía para protegerme. Y yo aún continuaba sentada en la mesa, aterrada, y con el tenedor en la mano.

En aquel momento el tal Aro cogió la mano de Carlisle y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Yo me levanté de golpe, temiendo que le hicieran daño, pero ninguno de ellos se inmutó ante mi acción.

-¿Por qué nos mientes, Carlisle?-le preguntó Aro, mirándolo detenidamente.

Yo no entendí como era posible que supiera que Carlisle mentía, por lo que las rodillas me empezaron a temblar.

Carlisle no le contestó. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte de que Jane no nos haya acompañado-le dijo el hombre de pelo largo, acercándose a él.

No sabía quien era Jane, ni tampoco quien eran todos los demás. Carlisle solo me había hablado de los Vulturis en general, pero jamás los había nombrado uno a uno, y aquello fue un error demasiado grande.

-Félix, Demetri, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer-les dijo el hombre rubio a los otros dos, mientras me miraba fijamente.

Entonces vi al chico corpulento, y al otro más menudo dirigiéndose hacia mí con rapidez.

-¡Corre, Alice!-gritó Carlisle con desesperación.

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas pero le hice caso. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en él. Me dirigí a la terraza y salté el muro que había. Por suerte no era demasiado alto y casi no me hice daño, pero en aquel momento el dolor me importaba poco. Lo único que quería era que aquellos dos no me encontraran. Corrí y corrí todo lo que mis piernas y pulmones me lo permitieron. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar atrás, no podía. Estaba aterrada, y mis músculos estaban agarrotados por el miedo, pero no podía permitir que me atraparan.

No quería que me lavaran el cerebro. Quería continuar siendo Alice, la misma Alice de siempre, sin tener que servirle a nadie, y sin que mi don o mi maldición se interpusiera en mi vida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero al parecer los perdí de vista, porque estuve un rato mirando en todas las direcciones sin ver a nadie. Intenté reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, y vi que no estaba demasiado cerca de la casa de Carlisle. Entonces comencé a pensar en él. Esperaba que estuviera bien, que no le hubieran hecho daño o que no le hubieran hecho algo peor. Me maldije muchas veces y también maldije mi don. Al parecer jamás podría tener compañía porque siempre acabarían dañando a las personas que quería. Me senté en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba sola sin nadie que me ayudara y estaba casi segura de que jamás volvería a ver a Carlisle con vida. Permanecí llorando en aquel lugar durante mucho tiempo. En aquel momento no me importaba si me encontraban, o si me lavaban el cerebro, incluso me importaba demasiado poco si querían matarme. Tal vez de ese modo dejaría de hacerle daño a todo el mundo.

Estuve sentada en el suelo hasta que amaneció. Decidí que no quería pertenecer a los Vulturis, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. No quería servirles ni ser su conejillo de indias. No me daba la gana, por lo que decidí escapar. Irme del país sería lo mejor, aunque habían varios problemas: estaba completamente sola y ni era mayor de edad, ni tenía dinero.

Decidí que lo primero que tenía que hacer era volver a casa de Carlisle para comprobar como estaban las cosas. Necesitaba llevarme ropa y de paso vería si había dinero escondido en algún lugar. Tal vez era muy arriesgado aparecer por allí tan temprano, pero no quería esperar más. Empezaría una nueva vida yo sola, utilizando mi don como ayuda. Escaparía de los Vulturis.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta dejando a Carlisle solo, pero tampoco sabía si estaba vivo, y estaba segura de que él hubiera preferido que escapara.

Una vez llegué a la casa, me lo encontré todo casi destruido. Seguramente los Vulturis habían estado buscando algo de mí para poder localizarme antes. No había ni rastro de Carlisle, y aquello hizo que se me encogiera el corazón y el estómago.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, cogí una mochila y comencé a meter la ropa que no había sido masacrada por los Vulturis. Después bajé a la cocina y me llevé algo de comida. También cogí mi cepillo de dientes, champú y un cepillo para el cabello. Una vez hube preparado toda la mochila, me dispuse a buscar dinero. Me pasé casi una hora buscando, pero no encontré ni siquiera una mísera moneda.

Salí de la casa lentamente, ya que no quería mirar atrás. En aquel momento decidí que había comenzado mi nueva vida.

Tuve que hacer muchas cosas malas para sobrevivir, como por ejemplo robar en los supermercados.

No había manera de que nadie me diera ningún trabajo, seguramente por las pintas que llevaba. Por las noches casi no dormía, ya que no tenía ningún lugar confortable para hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía dinero para buscar aunque fuera una pensión de mala muerte.

Estaba mucho más delgada que antes, en mi cara habían aparecido un buen par de ojeras por la falta de sueño y mi ropa cada día estaba más rasgada.

Se me ocurrió volver a mi ciudad natal, tal vez mis padres aún se acordaran de mí y fueran tan amables de dejar que me quedara con ellos aunque fuera un par de días. Tuve que hacer autostop muchas veces hasta que conseguí llegar a mi destino. Una vez estuve delante de la casa, rogué al cielo que no se hubieran mudado, y afortunadamente no lo habían hecho. Estaba delante de la puerta, con el brazo levantado, preparada para dar unos golpecitos, pero no me atreví. Empecé a asustarme y no supe porqué. Me di la vuelta con la intención de irme, de escapar de nuevo, pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras sentía que mis piernas temblaban. Me quedé helada al ver quien había delante de mí. Una niña que se parecía mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad se encontraba en la puerta, mirándome fijamente. Por un momento los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y no pude hacer nada más que darme la vuelta de nuevo y comenzar a correr lejos de allí.

Había visto a mi hermana después de siete años, y lo único que se me ocurría era escapar. Definitivamente, estaba loca.

Por lo menos pude ver que ella si que estaba bien.

Cada día hacía autostop, ya que no me gustaba quedarme en la misma ciudad por mucho tiempo. Aunque hacía ya bastantes meses que no había vuelto a saber nada de los Vulturis, estaba segura de que no habían dejado de buscarme, todo aquel calvario solo había comenzado.

Empecé a pensar que me había vuelto loca de verdad, porque un día, de repente, decidí cortarme el pelo. Pero como no tenía dinero para ir a una peluquería, lo hice yo misma. Robé unas tijeras de un pequeño supermercado, entré en unos lavabos públicos y cuando me aseguré de haber atrancado bien la puerta para que nadie me interrumpiera, lo hice. Me lo dejé por encima de los hombros, quedó algo desigual, pero a mi me encantó. Ya no me parecía tanto a la antigua Alice, por lo que me sentí algo mejor.

Pasé mi dieciocho cumpleaños sola, sin regalos, sin ninguna tarta y sin nada. Solamente me tenía a mí misma, y lo único de lo que disponía era de una vieja mochila medio rota, y de un par de prendas de ropa casi hecha jirones.

Un día de lluvia me encontraba dando vueltas por una ciudad que no sabía ni cual era, cuando tuve una visión que me sorprendió gratamente.

Me vi a mí con un chico rubio, alto y bastante guapo caminando juntos por una calle de noche. Pude apreciar que en mi cara había una sonrisa algo tonta, y en aquel momento la visión se terminó.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y me percaté de donde estaba, comencé a correr hacia un lugar seguro, porque me había detenido en medio de la carretera, y había muchos coches que pitaban para que me apartara.

Me pasé todo el día pensando en la visión. ¿Quién sería aquel chico? ¿Por qué íbamos juntos? ¿Por qué yo sonreía de aquella manera tan estúpida?

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta que me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Decidí dejar de pensar en aquello, cuando recordé la ropa que yo llevaba en la visión. Iba vestida con unos pantalones tejanos y con una camiseta de manga corta. Aquello significaba que estábamos en verano, pero en la realidad de mi vida aún estábamos en primavera. No quería esperar mucho más tiempo, porque me aburría sola y necesitaba compañía, pero no podía cambiar el futuro por mucho que lo deseara.

Dos meses después, aún me encontraba sola. Lo único que me daba fuerzas eran las visiones de aquel chico. Pero yo no quería más visiones, quería saber como se llamaba, quien era o qué puñetas hacíamos juntos.

Como pasaba tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, me ponía a indagar en el futuro para mirar si había alguna novedad sobre los Vulturis o sobre aquel chico tan guapo que no aparecía por ningún lugar. Un día, mientras hacía mis indagaciones diarias descubrí que aquel chico también tenía un don, aunque no sabía cual era porque no lo entendía. De lo único que estaba segura era que ese chico era especial, como yo.

Me fastidiaba mucho porque estaba segura de que era un chico muy indeciso, ya que cada día lo veía en un lugar diferente. Aquello hacía que me enfadara, porque de ese modo jamás nos encontraríamos, o eso creía yo.

Un día cualquiera, me encontraba en un supermercado dando vueltas por allí para poder conseguir algo de comida. Estaba vigilando que no hubiera ningún policía ni nada por el estilo, para así poder llevarme algunas cosillas del lugar.

Disimuladamente, cogí unas cuantas manzanas y una pequeña bolsa de pan, y las metí en mi mochila. También robé una botella de agua y un paquete de chicles. Me disponía a salir del supermercado cuando noté que alguien me cogía del brazo.

-Perdone señorita ¿me deja ver su mochila?-la persona que me tenía agarrada del brazo me dio la vuelta, y me encontré con el guardia del supermercado, un hombre algo corpulento y con bigote.

Mierda, me habían pillado.

-¿Yo?-intenté hacerme la tonta, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho.

-Si, por favor. ¿O es que tiene algún inconveniente?

-No, claro que no.

Esperé a que me soltara el brazo, y cuando lo hizo eché a correr sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado aquel día, porque nada más salir de la tienda me choqué contra alguien y caí al suelo. Rápidamente levanté la vista, y cuando vi a la persona con la que había chocado, se me olvido el motivo por el cual corría. Allí, delante de mí tenía al chico rubio de mis visiones. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo lo miraba a él con la boca abierta. Pero aquello se terminó cuando noté que alguien me levantaba bruscamente del suelo.

-¡Maldita ladrona! ¡No creas que vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Ahora llamaré a la policía y ellos se encargarán de ti!

Tuve que pensar muy rápido, y estaba segura de que me moriría de vergüenza cuando hiciera lo que se me acababa de ocurrir, pero necesitaba librarme del guardia, y hacer que el chico rubio no se fuera.

-Perdone, pero yo no soy ninguna ladrona, solo he salido para buscar a mi novio, ya que él es el que lleva el dinero para pagar ¿verdad, cariño?-empecé a hablar, mientras me alejaba del guardia, y enroscaba mis brazos alrededor del codo del chico rubio, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le preguntó el guardia, mirándolo detenidamente.

El chico continuaba mirándome sorprendido y al parecer sin saber muy bien qué decir, mientras yo le rogaba con la mirada que no me delatara y que me ayudara.

-Si, es cierto-le contestó finalmente desviando la mirada hacia el guardia.

-En ese caso, disculpe mis modales, señorita-se disculpó conmigo el policía-y ahora, les agradecería que pasaran adentro y pagaran lo que han comprado-nos pidió amablemente.

Los dos entremos en el establecimiento, y el pobre chico tuvo que pagar lo que yo me había llevado. De todos modos le devolvería el favor algún día. Cuando salimos de la tienda, aún tenía mis brazos alrededor del codo del chico rubio, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse sin más. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente alejados de allí, nos detuvimos, le solté el brazo sin querer hacerlo, y permanecimos callados. Sabía que era el momento de hablarle y de explicárselo todo, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Muy bien, ladrona ¿puedes explicarme a qué ha venido todo ese numerito que has montado en el supermercado?-rompió él el silencio, pero no me gustó el tono que utilizó, ni tampoco el nombre que usó para llamarme.

-No soy ninguna ladrona-_genial Alice_, pensé, no se me podría haber ocurrido nada más inteligente para decirle. Eso era exactamente lo que le acababa de demostrar.

-No, claro que no, solo eres alguien que se lleva las cosas que no son suyas sin pagar, pero no eres ninguna ladrona-me dijo con ironía mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira…yo…siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, pero necesito que hablemos en otro lugar-de acuerdo, ya empezaba a decir cosas razonables.

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio, ni de coña.

-¡Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas!-le solté sin pensarlo.

-¿Tú a mi?-me preguntó levantando una ceja-si ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-Yo si te conozco…bueno…más o menos-le dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Había estado observando su futuro muchas veces, y en aquel momento me sentí como una especie de espía roba intimidad.

-¿De que estás hablando?

De acuerdo, no se estaba enterando de nada, pero no lo culpaba.

-Te lo explicaré todo si vienes conmigo-no estaba en condiciones de negociar nada, pero de todos modos tenía que intentarlo.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, además ¿como sé que no mientes cuando dices que me conoces más o menos?

Quería dejar aquel tema para otro momento, pero estaba segura de que si no se lo explicaba ahora, no me creería de ninguna manera.

-Sé que tienes un don, pero no sé cual es. Yo también tengo uno, por eso te conozco-le dije lentamente, intentando captar su atención de una buena vez.

Cuando escuchó aquello la expresión de la cara le cambió.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en otro lugar?-me preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta, y comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

Suspiré aliviada, sonreí y comencé a caminar a su lado. Por lo menos habíamos dado un pasito más.

* * *

**_Hii:)_**

**_Bueno, pues aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic o mi nuevo short fic (no tendra mas de cinco capitulos, pero imagino que todos seran larguitos)_**

**_Imagino que actualizare cada dos dias o asi, proque aun no esta terminado y necesito tiempo._**

**_Espero con ansias vuestra opinion, asi que espero que os haya gustado^^_**

**_Muchos besitos!_**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Conociéndonos**

Caminemos durante bastante rato sin decirnos nada. Yo estaba pensando en todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía por donde empezar, aquel era el problema.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando se detuvo de repente, haciendo que me chocara contra su espalda sin querer. Se dio la vuelta y quedemos cara a cara. Tenía el semblante muy serio, parecía enfadado, pero no era culpa mía. De acuerdo, si lo era, pero estaba segura de que se le pasaría el enfado cuando supiera todo lo que tenía que saber.

Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver que nos encontrábamos en una especie de parque. ¿Tanto rato caminando para terminar en un parque para niños pequeños? Me entraron ganas de reír, pero se me pasaron de golpe cuando vi su rostro serio otra vez.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y se sentó en un banco que había allí. Yo lo imité, y me senté a su lado. Había varias personas cerca de allí, y no me parecía el lugar más adecuado para hablar de nuestros dones, pero él había querido que estuviéramos en aquel parque, así que si alguien nos escuchaba o nos capturaban los Vulturis, la culpa sería suya.

-¿Qué era todo aquello que me tenías que explicar?-me preguntó sin mirarme.

Pensé todo lo que le tenía que decir, feliz de que fuera él el que se preocupara de preguntar, y me dispuse a explicárselo todo.

-Sé que tienes un don, y yo también…

-Si, eso ya me lo has dicho antes ¿pero puedes continuar con tu historia en vez de repetir siempre lo mismo?-me interrumpió groseramente.

Bufé claramente molesta. Yo pensaba que cuando nos encontráramos nos uniría rápidamente un lazo invisible, y que estaríamos juntos para siempre y todos aquellos rollos que se dicen siempre, pero al parecer estaba harto de mí, igual que yo, que ya me estaba empezando a hartar de él.

-De acuerdo, veo el futuro y te vi en el mío ¿contento?-resumí mi historia todo lo que pude para que el señor no se aburriera.

-No te creo-me soltó aún sin mirarme.

Menudo imbécil. Me entraron ganas de abofetearlo por su arrogancia y su estupidez, pero pensé que tal vez solo tenía un mal día y para mi mala suerte lo estaba pagando conmigo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Demuéstramelo.

-No te puedo mostrar mi futuro, solo lo veo yo en mi mente.

-Que lista, hasta ahí ya llegaba yo solito-me dijo mientras me miraba por primera vez desde que nos sentemos en el banco-no sé, por ejemplo, dime lo que pasará dentro de cinco minutos.

Genial, ahora me estaba probando. Aquello era magnífico. Totalmente magnífico.

Comencé a murmurar cosas inteligibles, la mayoría insultos hacia su persona, y me concentré en mi mente.

Sonreí para mis adentros, le iba a dar un escarmiento a ese tío.

-Mira, te diré lo que va a pasar dentro de dos minutos, así nos ahorramos los tres que nos sobran de tus cinco-le dije mientras le sonreía triunfante.

Me miró con indiferencia, esperando a que le dijera lo que había visto en el futuro.

-¿Ves a aquella chica de allí? ¿La rubia bajita?-le pregunté mientras le señalaba a la chica en cuestión.

-Si.

-Pues dentro de un minuto y dos segundos se acercará a nosotros, te preguntará la hora y después te pedirá fuego para el cigarro que está sacando de su bolso. Vaya, ahora mismo ha decidido pedirte el número de teléfono, pero como se ha fijado que yo estoy a tu lado, habrá pensado que tal vez me enfadaría y ha desechado la idea, porque no la veo haciéndolo.

Me miró de nuevo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y en menos de cinco segundos tuvimos a la chica rubia delante de nosotros.

-Perdona ¿tienes hora?-le preguntó al rubio.

-Si…son las cuatro y media-le contestó arrastrando las palabras. Sonreí disimuladamente, nadie pisoteaba a Alice Brandon.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿tienes fuego?-le volvió a preguntar tal y como yo lo había visto en el futuro.

El chico rubio sacó un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo prestó a la otra chica.

-Gracias-le volvió a agradecer ella mirándolo coquetamente, para después dedicarme una mirada a mí, devolverle el mechero e irse caminando lejos de nosotros.

-¿Te he convencido o aún necesitas más pruebas?-pregunté mirándolo orgullosa de mí misma.

-Creo que ya tengo bastante. Por cierto, ¿te hubieras enfadado de veras si esa chica me hubiera preguntado el número de teléfono?-me preguntó mientras me sonreía por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado.

¿Me lo parecía a mí, o estaba coqueteando conmigo? Aquello era increíble. Que rabia de tío.

-De acuerdo, ¿me vas a decir o demostrar cual es tu don de una vez?-opté por no contestarle, porque no me daba la gana de que creyera que era una chica fácil, así que ahora fue mi turno para ponerme borde.

El sonrió otra vez, y asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Aquel era su don? ¿Estarse quieto sin hacer nada?

De repente comencé a notar que me pesaban los parpados, y empecé a sentirme muy cansada, pero tal y como aquel cansancio había aparecido, desapareció, y volví a mi estado inicial.

-¿Ese es tu don? ¿Dormir a las personas?-pues no me parecía muy útil ni interesante, la verdad. En realidad era una pifia de poder.

Comenzó a reírse, y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Puedo controlar las emociones, los sentimientos y los estados de ánimo de las personas que están a mí alrededor.

Aquello ya me pareció mejor. Por lo menos no era tan aburrido.

-Ah…

-¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?-me preguntó cuando vio mi cara de duda.

-No hace falta, gracias. Pero si me gustaría saber tu nombre, porque llevamos hablando bastante rato, y no sé como llamarte.

Aunque en realidad se me ocurrían bastantes nombres para hacerlo, pero no eran demasiado agradables.

-No puedo creerlo ¿ves el futuro, y no sabes cual es mi nombre?-me preguntó burlonamente.

-Pues si mira, a veces mi don tiene defectos-le contesté mientras cruzaba los brazos. Me estaba cansando aquella actitud tan estúpida que tenía.

-Me llamo Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. ¿Y tú, ladrona?-me preguntó, utilizando ese apodo que tanto odiaba.

-Que no me llames ladrona-le contesté apretando los dientes. Si continuaba así, terminaría con el ojo morado, eso se lo aseguraba.

-¿Entonces? Si me dices tu nombre tal vez pueda dejar de llamarte "ladrona".

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon o Alice Cullen, como prefieras-desde que comencé a vivir con Carlisle había cogido su apellido, al fin y al cabo él también había sido mi familia durante muchos años.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque me da la gana-no estaba dispuesta a explicarle mi vida a ese energúmeno. No hasta que me demostrara que podía confiar en él.

-De acuerdo, ladrona-me contestó.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la…?

-¿Me vas a explicar porque aparezco yo en tu futuro o qué? –me interrumpió, y de todos modos fue mejor así.

-Pues mira, no tengo ni idea, pero ahora me arrepiento de haber perdido el tiempo buscándote durante tantos meses-le contesté enfadada. Me levanté del banco y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del parque, porque estaba harta del tal Jasper.

-Espera-me pidió levantándose él también del banco, y acercándose a mí de nuevo-¿has estado buscándome?

-Pues si, es lo que he intentado explicarte, pero como eres tan pesado y tan arrogante no me has dejado decirte nada. De todos modos no creo que te importe-le contesté mientras retomaba el paso de nuevo.

-Si me importa-me dijo caminando a mi lado-lo siento, te aseguro que ahora te dejaré que me lo expliques todo y no te interrumpiré ninguna vez-me aseguró.

Resoplé y me detuve en medio del parque observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si te invito a merendar, me lo explicarás y me perdonarás?-volvió a insistir.

-Posiblemente si-le contesté, porque estaba muriéndome de hambre.

Tenía lo que había robado del supermercado, pero ya que Jasper me iba a invitar, ¿para qué gastarlo?

Caminemos hasta una pequeña cafetería que había por allí cerca, y decidimos entrar dentro, ya que tendríamos más intimidad para hablar, y había aire acondicionado.

Nos sentemos en una mesa algo apartada de las demás personas que había y cuando la camarera se acercó a nosotros, le pedí un batido de chocolate frío, y Jasper pidió lo mismo. No tardó más de dos minutos en traernos los batidos ya que no había nadie más a quien atender en la cafetería. También nos regaló un par de rosquillas cubiertas de azúcar para cada uno. No tardé casi nada en comerme las mías, ya que mi estómago pedía a gritos que lo llenara.

Jasper se percató del hambre que tenía, y me ofreció las suyas.

-Creo que me estoy aprovechando demasiado de ti-le dije cuando terminé de comerme también parte de su merienda. Había pagado lo que yo había robado en el supermercado, me estaba invitando a merendar, y encima yo me comía la mitad de su comida.

-No me importa, no tengo hambre de todos modos-me contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su batido-bueno, creo que ahora es un buen momento para que me expliques eso de tus visiones.

Yo asentí lentamente, y empecé a explicárselo todo, a partir del primer día que lo vi en mi futuro.

-Así que imagino que tal vez si permanecemos juntos, los Vulturis no nos atraparán-finalicé mi relato no muy convencida de lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé…imagino que es una opción. Porque tampoco disponemos de muchas más. Bueno si, podemos separarnos y viajar solos como hasta ahora, o dejar que nos capturen.

-Creo que me quedo con la primera, sinceramente.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, pero me alegró que al menos no pusiera cara de asco ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo también. Podemos probarlo un tiempo si quieres.

Me miró con expresión de duda.

-Quiero decir que podemos viajar juntos durante un tiempo, pero si vemos que tú me odias y que yo te odio pues…nos separamos y ya está-le expliqué.

-Eso es lo que había pensado-me contestó sonriente.

Yo asentí, pero de repente me acordé de algo.

-Yo…no tengo dinero para nada, ya lo has visto-le advertí para que después no hubieran malentendidos.

-Creo que con lo que yo tengo podremos pasar una semana más, al menos.

-Te devolveré todo el dinero que te gastes conmigo, te lo aseguro.

Jasper asintió, después pagó la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería.

Pasemos la tarde caminando de un lugar a otro, sin tener un destino fijo, hablando de muchas cosas, y explicándonos cosas curiosas que nos habían ocurrido. Descubrí que no era tan arrogante como había creído, en el fondo era buena persona y todo. Por lo menos aceptó viajar conmigo, o que yo viajara con él.

-¿Donde vamos a pasar la noche?-le pregunté a eso de las nueve.

-¿Conoces algún hotel barato o alguna pensión?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo jamás prestaba mucha atención a las ciudades en las que me encontraba.

Caminemos un poco más, hasta que encontremos una pensión algo vieja, pero que parecía limpia. Entremos y Jasper pidió una habitación con dos camas individuales, pero no sé porqué estaba segura de que no habría ninguna. Y acerté.

-Solo disponemos de habitaciones con una cama de matrimonio-le contestó el hombre que se encontraba en recepción.

Jasper me miró durante un momento, y yo me encogí de hombros, indicándole que hiciera lo que le pareciera mejor.

-De acuerdo, solo pasaremos aquí una noche-le dijo al recepcionista.

Este asintió, y le entregó una llave a Jasper con un llavero de madera en el que había escrito el numero dieciséis. Jasper le pagó el precio de la habitación y ambos comencemos a subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entremos. Era algo angosta, pero para dormir ya estaba bien. Solo había una cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación, con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de esta, y una ventana que daba a la calle. También había una puerta que llevaba a un diminuto cuarto de baño, con una ducha y con todo lo demás, en una esquina de la habitación.

Encendimos la luz, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque la habitación continuaba siendo oscura. La lámpara desprendía una luz muy tenue, y no era de gran ayuda.

Ambos entremos y nos sentemos en la cama.

-¿Te apetece una manzana?-le pregunté a Jasper, cuando vi que no tenía intención de abrir la boca.

Este asintió, y yo cogí dos manzanas, una para él y otra para mí. Nos las comimos en silencio, hasta que Jasper habló de repente.

-Iré a darme una ducha-me informó mientras se levantaba, cogía su mochila y entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Yo pensé en hacer lo mismo cuando él saliera, ya que tenía muchísimas ganas de darme una ducha. Me tumbé en la cama, esperando a que terminara y de mientras me puse a pensar en los Vulturis. Tal vez nos estarían buscando en ese mismo instante.

Después pensé en Jasper. No me había hablado de él en ningún momento, por eso mismo decidí preguntarle por su pasado aquella misma noche. Diez minutos después, me levanté de la cama, y abrí los cajones de las mesitas de noche, simplemente para ver si contenían algo. Me morí de vergüenza cuando en uno de ellos me encontré un preservativo aún sin abrir.

En aquel momento Jasper salió del cuarto de baño, y yo cerré el cajón rápidamente, rogando para que no se aburriera tanto como yo, y por casualidad se le ocurriera mirar allí dentro.

-Yo también me voy a duchar-le dije cogiendo casi corriendo mi mochila y encerrándome en el cuarto de baño. Para mí desgracia no había pestillo, y me entraron ganas de llorar por todas las situaciones vergonzosas por las que pasaba últimamente. Decidí no pensar más y me desvestí rápidamente.

Me alegré al ver que había un pequeño botecito de champú y otro de jabón, que ya estaban a la mitad. Supuse que Jasper también los había usado y al menos había tenido la bondad de dejar un poco para mí.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, y cuando terminé, salí y me tapé con una toalla algo pequeña. Me sequé entera, y después caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ningún pijama ni nada que se le pareciera. De acuerdo, no iba a dormir en ropa interior ¿pero entonces que debía hacer? Solté unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja, abrí la puerta del baño y saqué solamente la cabeza.

Jasper se encontraba leyendo algo, sentado en la cama, por lo que no me vio.

-Jasper…-lo llamé avergonzada.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Em… ¿tienes algún pijama o alguna camiseta para dejarme?-le pregunté mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes ropa?

-Si…pero digamos que no es muy cómoda para dormir.

Él suspiro, se levantó y rebuscó algo en su mochila.

-Toma-me dijo cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando y me la entregó.

-Gracias-le dije sacando el brazo por la puerta. Cogí rápidamente lo que me ofrecía y me encerré de nuevo en el cuarto de baño.

Miré la camiseta que me había dejado. Era de manga corta, de color gris claro y sin ningún dibujo. Me la puse, y pude percibir el olor que desprendía. Olía como a menta y a algo más, pero no supe el qué. Me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero bueno, tampoco estaba en condiciones de pedir la luna. Solo deseaba que Jasper no se fijara demasiado en mí cuando saliera del cuarto de baño.

Cuando lo hice, me dirigí a la cama mirando al suelo durante el corto trayecto. Pude sentir la mirada de Jasper, pero no quise devolvérsela porque me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Hice a un lado las sábanas, y me metí dentro de la cama, tapándome casi hasta arriba, a pesar de que estábamos a mediados de Julio. Me quedé boca arriba, quieta y cerré los ojos.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos?-me preguntó Jasper, y aún podía sentir como me miraba.

-No sé, imagino que si. Aunque si lo prefieres puedes dormir en la bañera o en el suelo-bromeé yo, intentando que dejaran de arderme las mejillas.

-Ya das por hecho que tú te quedas con la cama ¿no?

-Claro, porque tú eres un caballero y no permitirías que yo durmiera en el suelo o en la bañera-abrí los ojos para mirarlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente, y lo encontré mirándome con el ceño fruncido-así que si no quieres dormir conmigo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera dormir contigo-me soltó de repente, haciendo que volviera a ponerme nerviosa.

-De…de acuerdo. Pues entonces ya está solucionado.

-Te aviso que me muevo bastante-me advirtió mientras él también se metía dentro de las sábanas, tapándose solamente hasta la cintura.

Yo asentí, viendo que sería incapaz de decir nada, por culpa de lo juntos que estábamos. Aquella cama era muy blanda y muy pequeña. Ambos estábamos boca arriba, pero demasiado juntos. Nuestros brazos estaban enfrentados y yo temía moverme, porque no quería tocar nada más.

-¿Cómo descubriste que podías controlar los estados de ánimo de las personas?-le pregunté, en un intento de distraer mi mente.

-Fue a los siete años. Yo…no tuve familia, por lo tanto estuve viviendo en un orfanato hasta que cumplí los diecisiete. Un día, estaba jugando con mi mejor amigo Edward y de repente él se enfadó conmigo porque decía que había hecho trampa. Se enfadó mucho, y yo quería que se tranquilizara. No supe qué hice, pero de repente dejó de estar enfadado. Fue una cosa muy extraña, pero no le dimos importancia, aunque yo supe que aquello que había ocurrido no era normal. Otro día pasó exactamente lo mismo. Edward estaba triste por algo, no recuerdo porqué, pero cuando yo me acerqué a él y deseé que estuviera contento, dejó de estar triste. A medida que fui creciendo, fui capaz de controlar las emociones de todas las personas que me rodeaban, y aquello me vino muy bien para evitar que me castigaran muchas veces. Pero lo mejor de todo era que Edward también desarrolló un don.

-¿A si?-le pregunté yo girando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Si, él podía leer las mentes de las personas.

-¿De veras?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, aunque al principio, tanto él como yo pensábamos que se había vuelto loco. Cuando creció también aprendió a controlarlo. Muchas veces descubrió cosas bastante vergonzosas sobre mí, por culpa de mis pensamientos-me confesó riendo.

-Imagino que tiene que ser algo molesto tener un amigo que no deja de leerte la mente.

-Pues no te lo voy a negar.

-¿Y…qué hiciste cuando saliste del orfanato?

-Comencé a trabajar, y después, cuando Edward salió también, nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Los Vulturis no tardaron en ir a buscarnos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nos explicaron lo que hacían, pero nosotros nos negamos a unirnos a ellos. Llevábamos toda la vida encerrados entre cuatro paredes, y en aquel momento queríamos ser libres. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue escapar, ya que no teníamos otra opción, aparte de unirnos a ellos o morir. Edward y yo nos separemos, y ya no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

-Vaya…

-Hace un año de aquello. Desde entonces he estado viajando de aquí para allá solo, viviendo como he podido. Muchas veces me encontré con más personas con poderes y ellos me explicaron todo lo que hay que saber de los Vulturis.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-No me digas que nadie te ha explicado nunca nada.

-Si, lo esencial, pero no los conozco uno a uno.

-Veamos, Aro es el líder. Es capaz de oír los pensamientos de las personas solo con tocarlas-en aquel momento entendí como había sabido que Carlisle mentía la primera vez que tuve que escapar de ellos-Cayo no posee ningún poder y Marco puede percibir los sentimientos de las relaciones de las personas . Ellos tres son los que mandan. Demetri es el peor de todos, ya que es un rastreador.

-Sé quien es, es el único al que conozco mejor-lo interrumpí, pero me ignoró por completo.

-Después está Félix. Su poder es la fuerza, es capaz de echar una casa abajo con solo empujarla un poco.

-¿Y Jane?

-También es muy peligrosa. Su poder es parecido al mío, pero no es igual. Puede hacerte sentir lo que ella quiera, aunque casi siempre lo usa para hacerle daño a las personas.

Tragué saliva, esperaba que Carlisle no hubiera tenido que sucumbir a sus poderes.

-¿Ya está?

-Si, esos son los principales. ¿Alguna vez has tenido que enfrentarte a ellos?

-Algo así…-le contesté.

-¿No quieres hablar del tema?-me preguntó al notar el tono de mi voz.

-Ahora mismo no-no quería, porque sabía que si lo hacía me pasaría toda la noche buscando en el futuro, y no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba dormir, y eso era lo que haría.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Alice-me dijo, llamándome por mí nombre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro inconscientemente.

Apagó la luz, y lentamente se giró hacia el lado de la ventana, quedando de espaldas a mí.

-Buenas noches-le contesté yo, haciendo lo mismo que él, pero girándome hacia el lado opuesto.

No tardé nada en dormirme. Aquel había sido un día muy largo.

Al otro día, me desperté por culpa de la luz del sol que me dio en toda la cara. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Jasper extremadamente cerca del mío. Me quedé inmóvil, temiendo moverme, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por lo que lentamente me giré, hasta que conseguí ponerme boca arriba. Permanecí un rato pensativa, hasta que noté que Jasper se movía.

-Buenos días-escuché que me decía medio adormilado.

-Buenos días-le contesté yo sin mirarlo aún. Estaba segura de que tenía cara de zombie, y no quería que me viera de ese modo.

Entonces Jasper se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Yo me incorporé en la cama, y me di cuenta de que al parecer, por la noche me había destapado y tenía las piernas al aire, y la camisa subida casi hasta los muslos.

En aquel momento, Jasper salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia su mochila. Yo, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, no me preocupé de taparme porque por un momento quise que Jasper me viera. Lo seguí con la mirada, pidiéndole con los ojos que me hiciera caso, pero lo único que hizo fue meterse en el baño de nuevo y cerrar la puerta. Me sentí mal porque quería que me viera como a una mujer, y por un momento quise incluso que me deseara. Entonces caí en la cuenta de la tontería que llevaba encima, y me apresuré a taparme con las sábanas de nuevo. No sabía que me pasaba con Jasper, pero desde que nos encontremos, había empezado a actuar de un modo diferente.

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba vestido, por lo que me levanté de la cama, escogí mi ropa para aquel día, e hice lo mismo que él. Meterme en el cuarto de baño y vestirme. Intentaba no pensar en lo que había hecho, o más bien, había intentado hacer antes, porque me moría de vergüenza con solo recordarlo. De acuerdo, Jasper era muy guapo y todo eso, pero no hacía falta ser tan evidente. Además, no hacía ni un día que lo conocía_ personalmente_.

Cuando estuve lista, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Jasper registrando en mí mochila

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, mientras intentaba no enfadarme excesivamente.

-Buscaba algo para comer, tengo hambre, ¿tú no?-me preguntó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si, pero eso que estás registrando es mí mochila.

-Ya ¿y?

-Pues que no puedes abrirla sin mi permiso.

-No he visto nada confidencial, tranquila. Además, la comida que llevas es mía porque la pagué yo con mi dinero.

-Me parece estupendo, pero de todos modos _tú_ comida esta en _mí _mochila, y si te digo que no la puedes abrir, es que no me da la gana de que la abras ¿entendido?-le solté intentando ponerme borde.

-De acuerdo, no te enfades ladronzuela-me dijo el muy imbécil, mientras se apartaba de mi mochila con una sonrisa arrogante, de aquellas que tanto odiaba.

-Mira Jasper, no me hartes-le dije intentando tranquilizarme un poco, y de repente me sentí genial. No estaba enfadada, ni sentía ira ni nada por el estilo. Ahora estaba bien-¿podrías hacerme el favor de no utilizar tu don conmigo?-le pregunté cuando me percaté de lo que me acababa de hacer.

Se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Partimos la ultima manzana que nos quedaba para los dos, y después abandonemos la pensión, empezando nuestro camino juntos.

* * *

**_Hii otra vez=)_**

**_Aqui teneis el segundo capi, espero que os haya gustado, a mi personalmete este me encanta^^ _**

**_Aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra, porque tengo que terminar el 3o. _**

**_Bueno, pues dentro de poquito os traere el siguiente, asi que espero unos cuantos reviews!_**

**_Kisses!_**

**_PD: Los poderes de los Vulturis no se si estan bien porque no estaba segura de cual tenia cada uno...asi que si hay algun error, ya os pido perdon. _**


	3. Confundiéndonos

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Confundiéndonos**

Ya llevábamos una semana viajando juntos. No había sido la mejor de mi vida, pero tampoco la peor. La relación que tenía con Jasper era muy extraña. Había días en que no dejábamos de discutir por tonterías, y a veces por cosas que no eran tonterías. Pero por el contrario, había días en que nos llevábamos de maravilla. Me gustaba mucho viajar con él porque así no tenía que estar sola, aunque muchas veces echaba de menos aquellos días en los que podía llorar a mis anchas sin que nadie me interrumpiera.

Que yo supiera, a Jasper no le quedaba mucho más dinero pero no se nos ocurría ninguna manera de ganárnoslo. No queríamos trabajar porque aquello significaría tener que quedarnos indefinidamente en un lugar, y aquello no era lo que teníamos planeado.

Un día, Jasper y yo nos acerquemos a un cajero automático, para comprobar que en la tarjeta de Jasper no quedaba nada. Y así era, no le quedaba ni un mísero dólar para gastar.

-Genial, los ahorros de mi vida se han ido por el retrete-dijo cuando vio que se había quedado pelado.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea, pero creo que a este paso tendremos que dormir en la calle y comer las sobras de la basura.

-Antes muerta-le solté yo. Me entraron ganas de vomitar con solo pensar en comer algo que había tocado un cubo de basura.

-Pues mira, tal vez acabemos muertos si no conseguimos pasta.

-Eres muy pesimista ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?

-Si, tú, ahora mismo.

Lo miré levantando las cejas ante la mala broma que acababa de hacer, y me fui a sentar a un banco que había por allí.

-Entonces, ¿si no quieres dormir en la calle y comer de la basura, qué propones?-me preguntó imitándome.

-No tengo ninguna idea brillante para salir de esta.

-A ti se te da bien robar en los supermercados-me soltó, sabiendo que ese tema hacía que me pusiera de muy mal humor.

-Si, y también se me da muy bien matar a los capullos que no dejan de tocarme las narices todo el tiempo-le contesté yo, sonriéndole angelicalmente, pero con ganas de apalearlo hasta dejarlo tieso.

-Te estás volviendo muy violenta.

-Si, desde que te conocí.

Resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-De acuerdo ¿pues qué hacemos?

-Imagino que para comer, la única solución que tenemos es robar-le dije sabiendo que no dejaría de molestarme con aquello, pero algo teníamos que hacer-y el tema de dormir pues…no sé, ya veremos-pero no me estaba escuchando en absoluto. Estaba absorto mirando algo. Seguí su mirada con la mía, y vi a una mujer de unos cincuenta años más o menos, muy bien vestida, hablando por el teléfono móvil, sentada en el banco que estaba delante del nuestro.

-¿Por qué la miras tanto? ¿Es que te gustan las mujeres maduras o qué?-le pregunté bromeando, al ver que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

-Cállate y deja de decir chorradas-me contestó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer aquella.

Iba a contestarle de nuevo alguna de mis groserías, pero en aquel momento se levantó del banco en el que estábamos sentados.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunté haciendo ademán de levantarme yo también, pero me detuvo.

-Quédate ahí quieta-me ordenó.

Hice lo que me dijo, más que nada porque no entendía lo que se proponía hacer. Rebusqué en su futuro, pero no lo veía haciendo nada, seguramente aún estaba dudando.

Entonces se sentó al lado de aquella señora, que ya había dejado de hablar por el teléfono móvil. De repente, vi como la mujer iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y Jasper aprovechó aquel momento para introducir su mano en el bolso de la mujer, y quitarle el dinero que llevaba en el monedero. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera me moví. La señora aún continuaba medio adormilada cuando Jasper metió el dinero en su bolsillo y a continuación dejó el bolso cerrado, exactamente igual a como lo había encontrado. Se levantó tranquilamente del banco, y la mujer volvió a su estado inicial, sin sorprenderse en absoluto porque al parecer no se había enterado de nada.

-¿Nos vamos?-me preguntó Jasper una vez hubo llegado hasta el banco en el que yo me encontraba.

Me levanté, y ambos comencemos a caminar, alejándonos de aquel lugar.

-¡Eres un maldito delincuente!-le dije intentando sonar seria, pero no pude ya que comencé a reírme. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-A eso se le llama instinto de supervivencia-me contestó sonriente.

-Si, y una porra. Como vuelvas a llamarme ladrona, te aseguro que te tragarás tus palabras Jasper Whitlock.

-Mucho ladrar pero poco morder.

-Ladrón.

Estábamos empate, por lo que sonreímos y continuemos caminando.

Nos detuvimos en un callejón y Jasper sacó el fajo de billetes que le había robado a aquella señora. Por lo menos había quinientos dólares bien buenos. Contemos una parte cada uno, hasta que comprobemos que habían quinientos sesenta dólares. Con aquello teníamos para pasar por lo menos tres o cuatro semanas más.

-Dios mío, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo este dinero?-le pregunté a Jasper.

-Pues por ahora podemos comprarnos algo de ropa y luego irnos a comer a algún lugar decente, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece genial.

Dicho y hecho. Nos acerquemos a un centro comercial y compremos mochilas nuevas y ropa para los dos, aunque vigilábamos no gastar demasiado. Después fuimos a comer a un bar que no estaba mal. Por lo menos comimos comida decente, después de tanto tiempo.

Pasemos la noche en un hotel bastante barato, pero al fin y al cabo era un hotel. Jasper se encontraba tumbado en la cama de al lado, boca arriba, al igual que yo.

-Alice-me llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te ocurrió con los Vulturis?

Yo suspiré, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre aquello, pero tampoco podía eludir el tema por más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo Jasper me contó lo suyo el mismo día que nos conocimos.

-Sé que no tienes ganas de hablar del tema, pero imagino que necesitas sacarlo.

-Si…seguramente si.

Comencé a explicárselo todo. Desde cuando tuve mi primera visión, hasta cuando tuve que huir de casa de Carlisle. También le conté algo de lo que sentí al estar sola, y como me sentí cuando tuve la primera visión de él. Me escuchó sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez, cosa que me extrañó, y por un momento temí que se hubiera dormido por el aburrimiento, pero no fue así.

-¿Nunca has sabido nada más sobre Carlisle?

-No, imagino que lo mataron…pero no estoy segura.

-No creo que lo mataran. Quiero decir, estuvo con ellos varios años…tal vez lo dejaron con vida.

-Eso espero.

Permanecimos callados, hasta que Jasper apagó la luz y ambos nos pusimos a dormir.

Me costó bastante hacerlo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía porqué, pero estaba segura de que algo iba mal. Decidí dejar de preocuparme por mis paranoias mentales y me concentré en intentar dormir.

Aquella noche me desperté varias veces ya que no dejaba de tener pesadillas. Siempre trataban sobre lo mismo. Me veía a mí sola, en un lugar oscuro, y no se veía nada ni nadie más. La última vez que me desperté, eran ya las nueve de la mañana, por lo que decidí levantarme. Miré a Jasper, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y me dio envidia. Estaba segura de que si caía una bomba justamente a su lado, ni siquiera se movería.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño y me di una ducha bien larga. Aún continuaba pensando en las pesadillas, ya que estaba segura de que ocurriría algo malo. El mal presentimiento que me invadía no desaparecía, y estaba haciendo que me pusiera de los nervios. Cuando terminé de ducharme y me vestí, salí del baño y me encontré a Jasper todavía dormido. Decidí despertarlo porque ya era hora de que continuáramos nuestro camino, pero al parecer no estaba por la labor.

-Despierta, Jasper-le dije dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-Hmm…-fue lo único que me contestó, girándose hacia el otro lado para que dejara de molestarlo.

-No, a mí eso no me sirve, así que arriba-volví a insistir dando la vuelta a toda la cama para continuar con los golpecitos.

-Déjame un rato más, pesada-me contestó, aunque me costó bastante entenderlo por lo adormilado que estaba.

-Ya es muy tarde, y tenemos cosas que hacer, así que venga, levántate ya, porque sino…-de repente sentí algo estampándose contra mi cara. El muy cerdo de Jasper me había arrojado la almohada, y yo ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Cuando me recuperé del shock y del susto, vi a Jasper levantado, estirándose como un gato.

-¿Contenta?-me preguntó.

Yo no le contesté, solamente me limité a coger mi almohada y arrojársela a la cabeza, igual que él había hecho conmigo, pero fue más rápido y se metió rápidamente en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta, por lo que ni siquiera le di.

Al rato escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente, y vi a Jasper sacando la cabeza.

-¿Me va a caer algo si salgo?-me preguntó poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

-No, pero algún día me pagarás lo que me has hecho-le contesté haciéndome la ofendida.

-¿Más cosas tendré que pagarte?-bromeó, pero en vez de reírme, le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

Cuando terminemos de prepararnos, salimos del hotel y comencemos nuestra ruta.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales cuando de repente tuve una visión que me dejó helada. Me detuve en seco, con la cara desencajada por el miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó Jasper, poniéndose delante de mí, mirándome extrañado.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo-le dije nerviosa, sabía que aquel día ocurriría algo malo, y no me equivocaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Están cerca, y vienen a por nosotros-le contesté, cogiéndolo de la mano mientras comenzaba a correr. Jasper me siguió, pero tampoco sabía hacia donde ir.

-¿Dónde están?-escuché que me preguntaba Jasper, pero no tuve que responderle porque de repente Félix y Demetri aparecieron delante de nosotros cortándonos el paso. Yo me detuve en seco, levantando el polvo del suelo ante mi acción.

Entonces fue Jasper el que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y comenzó a estirarme del brazo hacia el lado contrario.

Intenté llegar a su altura, pero Jasper corría mucho más que yo, por lo que empezaron a dolerme las piernas y el brazo que me estiraba. Las personas que había por la calle ni se inmutaron, seguramente creían que éramos unos cuantos adolescentes revoltosos que tenían ganas de molestar.

No tenía ni idea de a donde nos dirigíamos, pero tampoco me importaba mucho, solo quería que Demetri y Félix nos dejaran en paz. Al parecer ellos no se cansaban de correr, en cambio yo estaba exhausta. Estuve a punto de dejarme caer al suelo y dejar que me atraparan de una vez para que todo terminara, pero por lo visto Jasper no estaba dispuesto a soltarme, porque me agarraba la mano con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Entonces vi que se dirigía hacia un centro comercial, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-¡No dejes que entren!-escuché que gritaba uno de los que nos perseguían, pero no sabía si había sido Demetri o Félix, y tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

Comencé a ralentizar mi paso porque estaba segura de que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco, pero Jasper no dejaba de correr como un poseso.

-¡Vamos, Alice! ¡Haz el ultimo esfuerzo!-escuché que me gritaba, pero yo no estaba como para hacerle caso.

Aquel día hacía mucho sol, por lo que estaba sudando exageradamente y mis pulmones me pedían un descanso. Pero corrí todo lo que pude, hasta que estuvimos bajo el techo del centro comercial. Entonces dejemos de correr, y yo miré hacia atrás asustada, pero no vi a los que nos habían estado persiguiendo. Félix y Demetri habían desaparecido.

Intenté hablar, pero no podía. Tenía la garganta muy seca y encima me temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Jasper comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y nos metimos en una heladería. Agradecí enormemente que hubiera aire acondicionado. Nos sentemos en una mesa de una esquina, y comencemos a recobrarnos.

-¿Dónde se supone que se han metido?-le pregunté con alguna dificultad.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía que si entrábamos aquí no serían capaces de actuar. Me refiero a que no nos hubieran atrapado aquí, entre medio de toda la gente. No les gusta llamar la atención.

Yo asentí, entendiéndolo todo. ¿Pero que se supone que debíamos hacer? ¿Quedarnos todo el día allí?

En aquel momento se nos acercó el camarero de la heladería, y yo le pedí una botella de agua grande, mientras que Jasper pidió un batido de fresa.

-¿Crees que nos estarán esperando fuera?-le pregunté después de haberme bebido casi la mitad de la botella yo sola.

-No creo. Saben que tardaremos en salir, e imagino que no se quedaran esperándonos. Tienen más personas a las que capturar.

Yo asentí, pero aún no estaba muy convencida. Me daba miedo lo que nos podrían llegar a hacer. Permanecí absorta en mis visiones, indagando en el futuro para ver si aquel día tendríamos otro desagradable encuentro con aquellos dos. Jasper me sacó de la ensoñación agitando su mano varias veces delante de mi cara.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó cuando vio que ya le estaba prestando atención.

-Si, solo vigilaba.

-¿Te he hecho daño cuando te he estirado del brazo?-me preguntó, cogiendo la mano que antes me había agarrado, para observar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

-No, no ha sido nada-pero en realidad si me dolía un poco, aún podía sentir la presión de su mano alrededor de la mía.

-He sido demasiado bruto, pero no quería dejarte atrás-me dijo mientras masajeaba mi mano suavemente. Yo me estaba atontando, mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Gracias-le dije sinceramente, mientras intentaba volver al mundo real.

Jasper me sonrió y soltó mi mano, para terminarse su batido de fresa.

Pasamos la mayoría del día dando vueltas por el centro comercial y cuando salimos, avancemos con cuidado para no encontrarnos con más sorpresas. Aquella noche dormí como un bebé. Estaba reventada de haber corrido tanto, y Jasper igual. Ni siquiera hablemos aquella noche, simplemente caímos en nuestras camas y nos quedemos dormidos.

Dos semanas después aún nos quedaba bastante dinero del que Jasper le había robado a la señora del parque, por lo que aquello no nos preocupaba en exceso. Nuestra relación mejoró un poco, por lo menos ya no discutíamos tanto. Al parecer nuestro último encuentro con los Vulturis había hecho que nos protegiéramos más el uno al otro, porque por lo visto ninguno de nosotros quería volver a estar solo.

Cada día estaba más unida a Jasper, no sabía si sentía lo mismo hacia mí, pero me encantaba estar con él. Solía bromear bastante y a veces se burlaba de mí, pero al final terminé entendiendo que lo hacía sin mala intención, solo porque le gustaba fastidiarme. Comencé a notar que me gustaba Jasper, pero no como amigo sino como algo más. Por una parte me ilusionaba, pero por otra no. No sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y aunque mirara en su futuro, aquello no me solucionaba nada.

De todos modos no me taladraba demasiado la cabeza con aquel tema, porque sabía que los Vulturis continuaban buscándonos, y que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían.

Una noche, después de cenar decidimos salir a pasear por los alrededores del hotel. No nos alejaríamos mucho por seguridad, pero teníamos ganas de sentir el fresquito nocturno.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo-le dije a Jasper mientras caminábamos.

Comenzó a reír.

-Pues pregunta.

-La noche que nos conocimos, me dijiste que muchas veces te habías encontrado con más personas con poderes, ¿por qué no viajabas con ellas?

-Pues…porque pude sentir que no querían la compañía de nadie, y menos la de un adolescente.

Yo fruncí el ceño porque aquello me pareció extraño ¿a quién le gustaba estar solo?

-A mí me gusta viajar contigo-le dije sinceramente. Estaba casi segura de que era capaz de notar lo que sentía por él, pero jamás me había dicho nada al respecto, y de todos modos lo prefería así.

-Y a mí contigo-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. Intenté no mirarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero fue inútil. Siempre me ocurría lo mismo cuando me sonreía.

Continuemos caminando hasta que me detuve en seco.

-Dime que no estás viendo nada malo-me dijo Jasper preocupado.

-No, ni siquiera estoy teniendo una visión-le contesté divertida.

-¿Entonces por qué te paras?

-Porque conozco este sitio-y era verdad, yo ya había estado en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Cuándo has estado tú aquí?-me preguntó extrañado.

-En una visión. En la primera en la que apareciste tú.

-¿Viste este momento?

Yo asentí, aún lo recordaba y estaba segura de que lo recordaría siempre. Miré mi ropa, y comprobé que estaba en lo cierto. Era la misma ropa de mi visión. Y también estaba sonriendo como una tonta, tal y como lo vi. Aquella era mi visión favorita, sin duda. Fue la que me devolvió las ganas de continuar adelante, porque sabía que a pesar de todo lo malo, había alguien que me necesitaba.

-¿Qué más viste?-me preguntó.

-Nada más, solo vi este momento-me hubiera gustado ver muchas más cosas, pero mis visiones tendían a ser cortas y directas.

-¿Entonces no viste esto?-me preguntó, pero no le entendí.

-¿Si no vi el qué?

De repente se acerco a mí, mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo y me besó. Pensaba que estaba soñando, pero no. Ahí estábamos, él y yo juntos, unidos por nuestros labios. Aunque en realidad el único que ponía empeño en el beso era Jasper porque yo me había quedado demasiado sorprendida como para corresponderle. Cuando me decidí a hacerlo, se separó de mí, dejándome más atontada de lo que estaba.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-me dijo después de unos momentos en silencio, pero yo no tenía intención de contestarle. Estaba ida, y quería que me volviera a besar, pero tampoco se lo iba a pedir porque no me atrevía.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que sería incapaz de contestarle verbalmente.

Jasper comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Supongo que no lo tenías planeado…-le contesté mirando al suelo, y estaba claro que no lo había planeado, sino _tal vez_ lo hubiera visto.

-Quería sorprenderte.

Y lo había hecho. Me gustaban esas sorpresas, por lo que quería que me diera alguna más.

-Creo que no te ha hecho gracia que te besara-continuó hablando pero mirando hacia otro lado, parecía avergonzado-tal vez he ido demasiado rápido.

¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿No era capaz de notar lo que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento?

-No, Jasper. Tú…no sabes nada-le dije sin apartar mi mirada del suelo. Seguramente si alguien nos viera se reiría de nosotros. Uno mirando hacia todos los lados, y la otra mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Entonces, ambos alcemos la vista a la vez.

-Me cuesta creer que teniendo la capacidad de conocer los sentimientos de las personas, no seas capaz de conocer los míos ahora…-ni siquiera entendí como fui capaz de decir aquello.

Jasper suspiró, y agachó la mirada.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos al hotel-me dijo simplemente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hacia el edificio. Yo me quede allí plantada como una tonta, con millones de palabras dispuestas a salir de mi boca, pero que se desvanecieron en el intento.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se había echado atrás?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Jasper no había dicho nada de sus sentimientos. Había sido yo la que había estado a punto de soltar todo el pastel. Había estado a punto de lanzarme al vacío sin estar segura de si había alguna cosa que me sostuviera una vez hubiera llegado abajo. Aquello era simplemente genial.

Seguramente solo me había besado porque tenía ganas, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo en realidad. Jasper no quería nada conmigo, solo éramos amigos. La única tonta de allí era yo. La única que estaba enamorada, y la única que había confundido un beso de amistad con un beso de amor eterno.

Comencé a caminar, aunque tenía la sensación de que no me movía. Parecía un robot. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Por un momento me entró el pánico y la vergüenza y tuve ganas de irme corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Seguramente, Jasper creía que era la típica adolescente que pensaba que con un beso ya estábamos ligados para toda la vida, y de algún modo u otro, así era. Y por mucho que me negara a creerlo, así estaban las cosas.

Me armé de valor y entré en la habitación.

Por suerte Jasper se encontraba en el baño, así que yo me escabullí rápidamente entre las sábanas de mi cama y me negué a abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando escuché que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría me tensé rápidamente.

No quería abrir los ojos porque estaba segura de que los millones de lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos saldrían a borbotones, y no me daba la gana de que Jasper me viera llorar. No podía dejar que aquello me afectara tanto. Aunque me esforcé mucho en no abrir los ojos, no sirvió de nada porque las lágrimas se escaparon igualmente.

Me metí el puño en la boca para evitar que Jasper me escuchara, pero no hubo manera de evitar mis sollozos.

Escuché como se metía en su cama, y después apagó la luz. Agradecí aquello porque pude apretar mi cara contra la almohada para poder llorar a mis anchas, y aquello me tranquilizó un poco.

No me dormí hasta pasadas las cuatro, y lo hice por lo rendida que estaba de tanto llorar, simplemente por eso.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y vi que Jasper no estaba en su cama. Tampoco estaba en el cuarto de baño, por lo que me sorprendí. Tal vez había decidido largarse por su camino otra vez. Aunque no fue así porque me tropecé con su mochila y estuve a punto de empotrarme contra el armario que había en la habitación.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza al recordar la mierda de noche que había pasado, y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos como la sangre y muy hinchados. Suspiré desesperada. Estaba segura de que Jasper me había escuchado llorar, pero aquello ya era el colmo. No quería que me viera así, por lo que me lavé la cara varias veces con agua helada.

Sentí que me dolían los nudillos de la mano derecha. Vi que tenía una pequeña herida, y estaba segura de que me la había hecho con los dientes cuando me metí la mano en la boca para que no se escuchara mi llanto.

Definitivamente, parecía una muerta, y de alguna forma u otra, lo estaba.

Decidí darme una ducha, y cuando estaba dentro escuché ruidos en la habitación. Supuse que Jasper ya habría llegado de donde quisiera que hubiera ido. No me importaba saberlo de todos modos. De acuerdo, si me importaba, pero estaba decidida a olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Salí, me sequé y me vestí. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño y después lo hice. Jasper se giró para verme, pero yo no le hice caso. Solamente me dirigí a mi mochila y fingí que buscaba algo.

-¿A dónde has ido?-le pregunté sin mirarlo.

-A ingresar algo del dinero que nos queda en mi tarjeta, solo por si acaso.

Yo asentí, y después fui a sentarme en la cama. Sentí que Jasper me miraba durante largo rato, pero yo no me moví para nada.

Al cabo de media hora, salimos del hotel y seguimos con nuestro camino. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, ni él hablaba, ni yo quería hacerlo.

Pensaba que con todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior ya no tendría más ganas de hacerlo por lo menos durante unos días, pero no fue así, ya que al cabo de nada estuve a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

Pero no me dio la gana de llorar, no quería que Jasper me viera derramando lágrimas por él. Al fin y al cabo era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo? Al principio nos llevábamos mal, y después, de golpe y porrazo estaba loca por él. Aquello no era lógico, desde luego. Tenía que intentar olvidarle, porque lo único que conseguiría sería hacerme más daño.

Pasemos el día mudos, solo nos dirigimos un par de frases sin importancia. Por mucho que quisiera entenderle no podía. No entendía porqué había hecho lo de la noche anterior. ¿Quería probar si sentía algo por mí, pero cuando me besó se dio cuenta de que no era nada? ¿Quería humillarme? ¿Reírse de mí, tal vez?

Pues seguramente lo había conseguido.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, ya empezaba a oscurecer. Aún no habíamos entrado a ningún hotel ni nada por el estilo para alquilar una habitación, pero supuse que no tardaríamos en hacerlo. Íbamos caminando absortos en nuestros pensamientos cuando de repente vi la peor cosa que podía ver en aquel momento.

-No…-susurré, deteniéndome en medio de la calle.

Jasper hizo lo mismo y me miró con miedo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-le dije mientras comenzaba a estirarlo de la mano. Aparecerían detrás de nosotros en cualquier momento, por lo que comencé a correr desesperada, pero choquemos contra algo.

-Qué fácil ha sido-escuché una voz grave delante de nosotros.

-Mierda-soltó Jasper, que aún se encontraba detrás de mí.

Félix estaba parado como una estatua justo delante de nosotros.

Comencé a temblar al verlo tan de cerca, realmente daba miedo. Iba todo vestido de negro, tanto los pantalones como la camisa, con una chaqueta bastante larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, del mismo color que el resto de la ropa.

Me di la vuelta en un intento de escapar, pero me cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza, que creí que me lo había roto.

¿Por qué Jasper no hacía nada para impedirlo?

Entonces miré como pude hacia atrás, y vi que estaba forcejeando con Demetri que lo tenía cogido por los brazos.

¿De donde puñetas había salido?

Entonces lo entendí, esos dos me habían tendido una trampa. Seguramente me habían hecho creer que tomarían una decisión y eso fue lo que yo vi, cuando en realidad sus planes eran otros. Félix nos cortaría el paso por delante, y Demetri por detrás. Y así lo hicieron.

No podían haber llegado en mejor momento.

Intenté forcejear con Félix, pero estaba claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

-Vaya, mira Demetri, la enana quiere escapar de mí-le soltó el muy engreído a su amiguito, riéndose de mí.

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos ya-le dijo el otro con el rostro muy serio.

-¿No los vamos a dormir?

-Si, vamos, empieza tú con ella.

¿Dormirnos? ¿A que se refería? Yo no quería que me durmieran, quería largarme de aquel callejón oscuro y sucio.

Félix sacó de su bolsillo trasero una especie de pistola pequeña. Me asusté exageradamente y comencé a patalear. Sin darme cuenta golpee la pistola y salió volando, cayendo al lado de Demetri.

-Podrías tener más cuidado, Félix-le soltó el otro echándole una mirada fulminante-ya empiezo yo-le dijo monótonamente, agachándose a recoger el arma.

Entonces vi como Demetri apuntaba la cabeza de Jasper, mientras este intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero era imposible.

-¡No!-grité yo asustada. Demetri alejó un momento la vista de Jasper para posarla en mí, y en ese momento de distracción, Jasper aprovechó para darle un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, soltándolo.

Félix no perdió el tiempo y rodeó mi cuello con sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza. Yo giré mi cabeza, en un intento de evitarlo, pero me raspé la mejilla derecha con la pared y me hice una herida. De todos modos el dolor no fue más grande que el que ya sentía con la presión de las manos de Félix alrededor de mi cuello.

Estaba perdiendo el sentido porque me estaba quedando sin aire, pero pude ver que Jasper y Demetri mantenían una encarnizada pelea en medio del callejón.

Patalee y le pegué golpes a Félix, pero no logré nada, lo único que conseguí fue que apretara más su agarre.

Cuando ya pensaba que aquel era mi fin, de la peor manera posible y sin haber podido arreglar las cosas con Jasper, sentí que Félix disminuía su agarre, hasta que me soltó. A continuación lo vi caer al suelo completamente inconsciente. Yo comencé a toser mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aire que me faltaba, cuando noté que Jasper me cogía en brazos y empezaba a correr.

* * *

**_Hiii_=)**

**_Buenoo ya veis como estan las cosas. Os aviso que el proximo capitulo promete;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews para demostrarmelo._**

**_Muchos besitos!^^_**

**_PD: Yo adoro a Jasper, aunque sea asi de raro, lo adoro_(L)**


	4. Relacionándonos

**Disclaimer:** _**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Relacionándonos**

Abrí los ojos lentamente porque no sabía donde estaba. Vi a alguien sentado a mi lado. Supuse que estaba tumbada en una cama porque notaba lo blandita que era. Cuando tuve los ojos completamente abiertos, pude ver que la persona que estaba a mi lado era Jasper. No se había percatado de que estaba despierta, por lo que me moví un poco mientras intentaba incorporarme.

-¡Alice!-se sobresaltó-¿estás bien?-me preguntó, y parecía preocupado.

Yo asentí lentamente, mirándolo detenidamente.

No entendía nada ¿dónde estaban los Vulturis? ¿Dónde estábamos nosotros?

-¿Te duele algo?-volvió a preguntar, mientras se ponía en pie.

Cuando lo dijo fue cuando me percaté de que realmente me dolía algo.

-Si…el cuello. Pero no mucho-añadí cuando en su cara se formó una mueca extraña-¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunté sin dejarle hablar otra vez.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto a Félix en el suelo…y ya está. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Le disparé-me contestó sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando escuché aquello.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-No lo maté, solo lo dormí.

Entonces recordé algo de lo que dijeron sobre que nos tenían que dormir.

-Mientras Félix trataba de ahogarte, Demetri y yo comencemos a pelear. Hubo un momento en que le di un golpe bastante fuerte, y lo dejé algo trastornado. Se le cayó la pistola, yo la cogí y le disparé, primero a Demetri, y después a Félix. Imagino que tardarán bastante en despertar, por lo menos doce horas-me explicó Jasper ante mi cara de duda.

-¿Qué contenía esa pistola?

-Una especie de dardos, como los que se utilizan para dormir a los animales.

Me estremecí con solo pensar en lo que aquello hubiera provocado en mí.

-¿Y como llegaste aquí? ¿No te preguntaron por qué llevabas a una chica inconsciente en brazos?

-Si, me costó bastante llegar porque estaba muy cansado. Por eso me metí en el primer hotel que vi. La recepcionista se asustó, y llamó al médico del hotel. Te subimos aquí y se aseguró de que estuvieras fuera de cualquier peligro. También me preguntaron qué era lo que nos había pasado, y les dije que habían intentado robarnos. Que a mí me habían pegado y que tú te habías desmayado. Entonces me dijeron que llamarían a la policía, pero les aseguré que ya lo haría yo en cuanto estuviéramos mejor, y me ofrecieron que nos quedáramos aquí por esta noche.

-¿Gratis?

Jasper asintió.

-El médico me ha dejado algunas pastillas y algunos utensilios para que terminemos de limpiarnos las heridas, aunque él ya lo ha hecho. Te curó la mejilla, y a mí el labio y la ceja.

Entonces me percaté de que era cierto que tenía dos heridas, una en cada sitio que había nombrado. Aparte de que tenía un ojo algo morado.

-¿Tú estás bien?-le pregunté yo.

-Si, solo algo magullado. Pero nada más.

Permanecimos un rato callados sin saber muy bien qué decirnos.

-Gracias por…no dejar que me hicieran nada-no sabía como terminar la frase de todos modos.

-No hay de qué-se calló durante bastante rato-no quiero que te hagan daño, Alice.

Yo sonreí tristemente. Qué ironía, y justamente lo decía él.

-La persona que más daño puede hacerme eres tú-le contesté sinceramente, mirándome las manos.

-Lo siento. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer-me dijo muy bajito.

Genial, ahora me iba a decir que se arrepentía de haberme besado.

-No tendría que haber hecho lo que hice, me comporté como un estúpido, y me arrepiento mucho.

Estuve a punto de pedirle que se callara, que lo único que conseguía era hacerme sentir peor.

-Tú lo dijiste…tal vez fuiste demasiado rápido…y te precipitaste al besarme-le dije intentando que no se notara que estaba empezando a llorar, pero creo que fue inútil.

-¿De qué hablas, Alice?

-De lo que ocurrió anoche. Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haberme besado, y que…

-No, no, no. No te estoy diciendo eso-me contestó interrumpiéndome rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunté levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber huido. Tendría que haberme quedado contigo, y haberte dicho todo lo que tenía pensado decirte. Pero tuve miedo, y lo único que hice fue huir. No sabes como me sentí por la noche cuando te escuché llorar…me sentí como un maldito miserable.

Me puse más roja que un tomate cuando me dijo eso último, y volví a agachar la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Alice-me dijo mientras ponía una mano debajo de mi barbilla y me obligaba a mirarlo.

-¿De qué tuviste miedo?-le pregunté yo, queriendo aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

-De que no me correspondieras.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tuviste miedo porque no sabías lo que sentía? No lo entiendo… ¿no se supone que eres tú el que es capaz de sentir lo que sienten los demás?-bromee yo, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Eso creo-me contestó con una sonrisa-y es cierto, yo sabía lo que tú sentías, pero tuve miedo de que solo fuera una ilusión. Creía que lo que tú sentías, era lo que yo quería que sintieras y me asusté. Pero después, por la noche sentí tu tristeza, y supe que me había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Decidí alejarme de ti…te aseguro que esta mañana he estado a punto de irme para no volver, Alice.

-Jasper…-no quería saber eso, yo quería que estuviera bien. Que estuviéramos bien los dos.

-Pero no he podido, no soy capaz de separarme de ti-me confesó acariciando el arañazo que tenía en la mejilla, haciendo que me diera un vuelco el estómago-necesito saber que estás bien, que estarás bien.

-Estaré bien si te quedas conmigo.

Ahora ya no tenía vergüenza, no tenía porqué tenerla.

Ambos sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, y nada más importaba aparte de nosotros dos.

-Siempre, hasta que me pidas lo contrario.

Yo negué varias veces con la cabeza, indicándole que jamás le pediría tal cosa, a lo que él sonrió.

Se acercó a mí, igual que la noche anterior, solo que esta vez lo hizo más lentamente. Su mano aún se encontraba en mi mejilla, y puso la otra en mi cuello acariciándolo suavemente. Nuestras frentes chocaron, y nos miremos a los ojos durante unos segundos. A continuación sus labios se dirigieron a los míos, pero yo me percaté de algo, y eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

-Te dolerá el labio si me besas-le dije recordando que tenía una herida justamente en esa zona.

-No me importa-me contestó sonriente antes de terminar de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Intenté besarle suavemente, pero me lo ponía difícil. No quería hacerle daño, por lo que evité rozar su herida con mis labios.

Al cabo de bastantes segundos nos separemos respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire que acabábamos de sufrir.

-Dime ahora lo que no te atreviste a decirme ayer-le pedí, al recordar lo que me había dicho hacía escasamente diez minutos.

Jasper sonrió y besó mi nariz.

-Te quiero.

Ahora era mi turno para sonreír. Jasper me quería, y sabía que era cierto porque fue capaz de transmitirme sus propios sentimientos, y entonces fue cuando me percaté de que sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Y yo a ti-le contesté antes de volver a besarlo.

No quería dejar de hacerlo, en aquel momento lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo y continuar besando a Jasper hasta que se me terminara el aliento.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y me sentó sobre él haciendo que mis piernas quedaran una a cada lado de sus caderas. Dejó de besarme y me abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Yo hice lo mismo mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su hombro, queriendo que sintiera lo mucho que le quería.

De repente me entraron ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad. Estaba feliz porque en aquel momento lo entendía todo. Jasper estaba en mi futuro porque él era mi futuro. Sin saberlo me había estado buscando, igual que yo a él. Y lo mejor de todo es que finalmente nos habíamos encontrado. Entonces supe que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y era donde estaba en aquel momento, en los brazos de Jasper.

En aquel momento ladeó su cabeza, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Aún podía sentir las manos de Félix alrededor de él, pero Jasper logró que lo olvidara. También besó mi mejilla, y entonces supe que estaba curando mis heridas con sus labios. Aquella era la mejor medicina, desde luego.

Yo quería hacer lo mismo pero estaba muy nerviosa. Jamás había estado tan cerca de ningún chico, y mucho menos en una postura tan íntima como en la que nos encontrábamos nosotros. Pero aquello no me molestaba en absoluto, en cambio me gustaba. Sabía lo que él quería porque era exactamente lo que quería yo.

-Te necesito, Alice-me dijo mientras dejaba de besarme para mirarme a los ojos. Al parecer estaba evaluando mi expresión-te necesito, pero te aseguro que cuando me pidas que pare lo haré.

Sabía que me necesitaba, era capaz de notarlo a través de sus pantalones. El problema era que yo jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual y estaba aterrada. Pero yo también lo necesitaba a él.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, hasta que me decidí a contestarle.

-No quiero que pares-mi voz temblaba a causa de los nervios, pero también por la excitación que sentía.

-¿Estás segura?

Yo asentí sabiendo que sería incapaz de contestarle con palabras. Esperaba que no volviera a decir nada más, porque aún sería capaz de arrepentirme.

Jasper sonrío y después paseó su nariz por mi cuello hasta que llegó a mi oreja.

-No tengas miedo-me susurró. Claro, estaba sintiendo todo lo que sentía yo. Aquello era genial. Entonces sabía que estaba aterrada-no tengo prisa por nada, Alice. Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras, te lo prometo.

Aquel era el problema. Yo quería llegar hasta el final, pero aquello me daba miedo.

Volví a asentir, aunque fue un leve movimiento de cabeza porque me había quedado inmóvil.

A continuación Jasper me tumbó en la cama y se recostó a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla. Bueno, aquello estaba bien, me gustaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que nos quedaba aún. Seguramente estaba siendo una exagerada, pero de todos modos estaba asustada.

Jasper se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme muy lentamente. De repente empecé a sentir una tranquilidad muy agradable dentro de mí que no era propia del momento que estaba viviendo. Entonces lo detuve poniéndole una mano en el pecho, obligándole a que se alejara de mí.

-No lo hagas-le ordené frunciendo el ceño.

Comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Solo quiero que estés tranquila-me aclaró.

-Ya, pero lo normal en la primera vez de una chica es no estarlo.

-¿Entonces no quieres que te tranquilice?

-Si, pero quiero que lo hagas tú, no tu poder.

Negó varias veces sonriendo y volvió a acercarse a mí, pero entonces yo me alejé de él de nuevo.

-Prométeme que no vas a usar tu don ahora-le pedí muy seria.

Me miró con expresión de duda, y después me contestó.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Te prometo que no usaré mi don, si tú me prometes que no usarás el tuyo.

Ni siquiera me había planteado aquella posibilidad. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa sin saber lo que iba a pasar, así que no quería adelantar acontecimientos.

-Está bien. Nada de usar nuestros dones esta noche. Seamos normales durante un rato-le dije bromeando para relajar el ambiente. O mejor dicho, para relajarme yo.

Comenzó a reír ante mi comentario, y entonces volvió a acercarse a mí. Me besó de nuevo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cintura. Yo puse mis manos en sus hombros y acaricié su cuello. Las subí hasta sus mejillas y después enredé una en su cabello y la otra la dejé en su nuca.

Sin perder tiempo, Jasper me quitó la camiseta y la arrojó a algún lugar desconocido de la habitación. Se inclinó para besar mi cuello, y continuó bajando hasta que llegó a mi ombligo.

Me gustaba aquello. Me gustaba mucho, pero mis nervios en vez de disminuir aumentaban. Mis manos no pudieron hacer nada más, por lo que fue él mismo el que se quitó la camisa para arrojarla al mismo lugar que la mía. Volvió a besar mis labios mientras sus manos desabrochaban lentamente el botón, y bajaban lentamente la cremallera de mis pantalones.

Tenía mucho calor, notaba mis mejillas arder de forma exagerada, en cambio él parecía muy fresco. Estaba tan tranquilo que aquello provocó que entrara en un estado de nervios casi incontrolables. Y como era de esperar, Jasper lo notó y se detuvo.

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar?-me preguntó mientras dejaba de quitarme los pantalones.

-Si…-le contesté yo. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero no sabía qué me pasaba que no podía relajarme.

-No te veo muy convencida, Alice-me dijo separándose de mí para sentarse en la cama.

Yo no quería que se alejara, por lo que me incorporé y lo abracé por la espalda, apoyando mi mejilla en su omóplato.

-Lo siento. No sé que me está pasando. Pero si que quiero hacerlo.

Entonces se giró, y quedemos cara a cara.

-Tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieras. Ya te he dicho que no tengo prisa.

Y dale con lo mismo. Si le acababa de decir que sí quería hacerlo. Lo único que no quería era no pasar la noche con él.

-Jasper, si que quiero, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa, pero nada más. No quiero que pares-le volví a repetir lo mismo que le había dicho antes, y al parecer aquello fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Me tumbó de nuevo en la cama, y se puso encima de mí, intentando no aplastarme. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes, y terminó de quitarme los pantalones, no sin antes quitarme los zapatos. Entonces me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Jamás había visto una ladrona tan bonita como tú-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Y aquello, lejos de enfadarme me gustó. Ahora sabía que cada vez que me llamara "ladrona" recordaría este momento, y al final terminaría por gustarme aquel apodo.

Yo también le sonreí pero empecé a tener vergüenza al ver que me observaba tan detenidamente. Dejé de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con admiración, como si yo fuera la escultura más maravillosa del mundo.

Entonces se acercó a mis labios y me besó de nuevo, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal aumentara mucho más. Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, intentando que no se separara jamás de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cierre de mi sostén, desabrochándolo, hasta que finalmente consiguió quitármelo. Sin dejar de besarme empezó a acariciar mis pechos, haciendo que me estremeciera y temblara por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tuve que dejar de besarle porque me estaba quedando sin aire, pero sin pensármelo dos veces, busqué su boca con la mía hasta que la encontré.

Mis manos cogieron confianza y comencé a pasearlas por su pecho, por sus hombros y por sus brazos, hasta que llegué al botón de su pantalón.

Decidí no pensar más y desabroché el botón y le bajé la cremallera. Estiré mis brazos todo lo que pude para poder quitárselos, pero él mismo hizo el trabajo y terminó de sacárselos con prisa.

Volvió a ponerse sobre mí y acarició mi rostro de nuevo. Por lo menos ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes. Aunque de todas formas, aquello todavía no había terminado. Jasper acercó su cara a la mía, pero no me besó, solamente se mantuvo a milímetros de mí, haciendo que nuestras narices se tocaran. Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y llegaron a mi ropa interior. Al cabo de pocos segundos la sentí deslizarse por mis piernas, hasta que quedé totalmente desnuda. Al pensar en aquello me sonrojé violentamente, pero no quería que Jasper volviera a detenerse. Llegados a aquel punto lo mejor sería terminar y se acabó.

Podía sentir sus manos en mi vientre, pero después noté como las iba bajando poco a poco hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Mi respiración se aceleró y se me escapó un gemido al sentir aquello. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y morderme el labio porque quería alargar aquello un poco más. Jasper me acarició suavemente, haciendo que miles de descargas me recorrieran de la cabeza a los pies, y entonces de repente se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y frustrada, hasta que entendí lo que vendría a continuación.

Vi que se alejaba de mí, pero no entendí porqué. Buscaba algo en sus pantalones, y cuando al parecer encontró lo que estaba buscando, volvió a mi lado. Me costó entender que había ido a buscar protección, y me sorprendí de mala manera cuando me percaté de que yo no había reparado en aquel detalle en ningún momento. Si aquello hubiese dependido de mí, no quería ni imaginarme como hubiéramos acabado.

Jasper terminó de quitarse la ropa y después se colocó el preservativo. Yo estaba concentrada mirando el techo, porque entre que me daba vergüenza mirarlo y entre que estaba de los nervios por lo que iba a pasar a continuación, decidí que lo mejor sería no pensar en lo que Jasper estaba haciendo.

Me sobresalté cuando volví a sentirlo sobre mí, y sin que me diera cuenta comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Al parecer él también estaba nervioso, pero por lo menos lo disimulaba mejor que yo.

No me enteré cuando introdujo una rodilla entre mis muslos para poder ubicarse entre mis piernas, pero si que me enteré de lo que sucedió a continuación. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar porque aquella invasión me estaba doliendo exageradamente, pero después pensé que lo que tenía que hacer era relajarme, aunque fuera casi imposible. Cerré los ojos fuertemente e intenté acompasar mis respiraciones. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir tan deprisa? Yo ya estaba bien con las caricias que me estaba dedicando, pero al parecer él necesitaba más.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado al ver mi cara de dolor.

Yo asentí, aunque en realidad lo que menos estaba era bien.

Al parecer no lo convencí mucho, porque intentó echarse atrás, pero no le dejé porque no quería volver a pasar por aquel dolor de nuevo. Prefería terminar en aquel momento con aquello.

Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse, haciendo que el dolor fuera desapareciendo muy lentamente. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor se desvaneció por completo dando paso a un placer que crecía cada vez que Jasper se movía contra mí.

Yo decidí hacer lo mismo, por lo que empecé a moverme contra él de forma suave, como si tuviera vergüenza. Y en realidad si que la tenía, pero no quería parar. Sin darnos cuenta ambos nos juntemos más de lo que ya estábamos, como si aquello fuese posible, haciendo que la fricción que había entre nuestros cuerpos fuese mayor, y por tanto el placer también. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Jasper en mi oído, mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. A mí ya no me quedaba más aire en los pulmones, pero no estaba dispuesta a que aquello fuese un impedimento, no quería detenerme, necesitaba terminar con aquello. Al cabo de cinco segundos fui capaz de notar todo el placer que ya estaba sintiendo pero multiplicado por mil, y sin poder evitarlo, arquee mi cuerpo contra el de Jasper, enredando mis manos en su cabello y jadeando en busca del aire que había perdido.

Jasper estaba igual que yo, solo que él parecía controlarlo mejor. Varios minutos más tarde aún continuaba aferrada a él como si de aquello dependiera mi vida, y con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas.

Se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a la cara. Estaba sonriendo, tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba algo sudado. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño. En menos de diez segundos ya se encontraba en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mientras se tumbaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cuello.

Yo asentí. "Bien" no era la palabra adecuada. Estaba perfectamente, como nunca había estado antes.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-volvió a preguntarme mientras ponía cara de preocupación.

-Un poco, pero no me importa. Ahora ya no-le contesté sonriéndole.

Jasper asintió, y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada suspirando. Al parecer aún necesitaba coger aire.

-¿Tú estás bien?-le pregunté yo, poniéndome de lado para que quedáramos cara a cara.

-¿Tú qué crees?-me respondió con otra pregunta, mientras me miraba sonriente.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé…es que…bueno…he sido un poco exagerada antes y claro…a lo mejor te has hartado un poco de mí.

Jasper comenzó a reír, pero a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Claro que no tonta, es normal. Yo estoy de maravilla, aunque aún necesito recuperarme un poco-sonreí ante aquel comentario- pero ya te he dicho que a mí no me importaba esperar.

-Ya, claro, ¿entonces por qué llevas preservativos en los bolsillos de tus pantalones?-le pregunté sonriendo sugerentemente al recordar aquel detalle.

Carraspeó un par de veces y se sonrojó.

-Bueno…pues…uno nunca sabe cuando tiene que estar preparado.

Comencé a reírme y negué varias veces con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a él. Le di un beso en la herida que tenía en la ceja y después me acurruqué a su lado, abrazándolo.

-No quiero separarme de ti-le dije al recordar la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos. No quería ni pensar en lo que nos ocurriría si lograban alcanzarnos los Vulturis.

-No vamos a separarnos. No voy a permitirlo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque soy capaz de todo con tal de que no te toquen ni un pelo. Y si eso significa tener que morir para salvarte, no dudes que lo haré.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Ya veo lo mucho que me quieres, ¿me dejarías sola con tal de que no me hicieran daño?-le pregunté mirándolo enfadada mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

-Prefiero morir antes que dejar que te maten, Alice.

-Pues yo no prefiero que mueras. No quiero ni pensarlo. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, lo otro me importa poco.

-Lo mismo quiero yo, pero al parecer no te das cuenta-me contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado enfadado.

-Si que me doy cuenta, claro que me doy cuenta-le dije suavizando mi voz, poniendo una mano en su mejilla obligándolo a que me mirase mientras me acercaba a él de nuevo-lo que ocurre es que cuando pienso en los Vulturis me pongo mala y…no sé…solo quiero que estemos tranquilos.

-Prométeme algo-me dijo mirándome muy serio de repente, gesto que hizo que me asustara.

Yo asentí sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Prométeme que jamás volverás a decir que no te quiero-aquello era lo que le había molestado.

Asentí de nuevo, temerosa de abrir la boca por si malinterpretaba mis palabras.

-Te juro que soy capaz de demostrarte que te quiero toda la vida hasta que te lo creas.

Yo sonreí, definitivamente Jasper estaba loco.

-Ya sé que me quieres, pero dudo mucho que me quieras más de lo que yo te quiero a ti-ahora me tocaba a mí fastidiarle.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se acercó a mí mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que si-le contesté yo dejando que volviera a tumbarme en la cama.

-Ladrona.

-Mira quién habla-le contesté recordándole gracias a quien y como habíamos conseguido dinero la última vez.

Me sonrió de nuevo antes de volver a besarme.

Al fin y al cabo teníamos mejores cosas que hacer antes que pensar en los Vulturis.

* * *

**_Jejejejeje...No puedo evitarlo, estos dos me tienen loca ;P_**

**_Ha costado, pero al final lo han hecho (yo tambien quiero ='()_**

**_Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado el capi! El proximo ya es el ultimo, asi que quiero mas reviews! _**

**_En el proximo ya vereis como acaba todo. _**

**_Muchos besos!=)_**


	5. Capturándonos

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Capturándonos**

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol me dio de lleno en el rostro. Me giré en la cama, y abrí los ojos lentamente. Jasper no estaba a mi lado, pero no me extrañó, ya que escuché el sonido del agua en la ducha, por lo que supuse que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Bostecé varias veces y me estiré lentamente. Sonreí al recordar la noche anterior y todo lo que había pasado, y me limité a arrebujarme bajo las sábanas, sin ganas de levantarme.

Al cabo de diez minutos escuché la puerta del baño y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Jasper buscando algo en su mochila, de espaldas a mí. Después se dio la vuelta y cuando se percató de que estaba despierta se acercó a mí sonriendo.

-Buenos días-me saludó sentándose a mi lado en la cama mientras me daba un beso.

-Hola-le dije yo incorporándome, con la sonrisa tonta que adornaba mi cara desde hacía bastante rato.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, realmente estaba muy cansada-sonreí sugerentemente, intentando que entendiera el doble significado de mis palabras.

-Ya, claro, y supongo que la culpa es mía ¿no?-me contestó siguiéndome el juego, aunque tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Exactamente, aunque no me quejo en absoluto.

Me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Venga, levántate ya, porque si nos quedamos mucho más tiempo aquí nos echarán-me dijo cuando nos separemos.

Entonces recordé que estábamos en aquel hotel gratis, no habíamos pagado nada por pasar allí la noche. Asentí y me levanté rápidamente, dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño. Solo tardé veinte minutos en ducharme y vestirme, por lo que cuando estuvimos listos, cogimos nuestras mochilas y bajemos a recepción.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece?-nos preguntó la recepcionista cuando nos vio parados frente al mostrador. Supuse que no sería la misma chica que estaba la tarde anterior porque sino nos habría reconocido.

-Nos gustaría hablar con el médico del hotel-le explicó Jasper.

-Un segundo-esperemos a que la recepcionista lo avisara, o hiciera lo que tuviera qué hacer.

Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció por una de las puertas del hotel un hombre delgado, de cabello canoso y con bigote.

-Vaya, me alegro de veros tan bien-nos dijo el doctor cuando estuvo delante de nosotros.

-Si, tenemos que irnos ya, por eso queríamos agradecerle lo que hizo ayer por nosotros-comenzó a hablar Jasper.

-No hay de qué. ¿Tú eres Alice, no?-me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-su mirada me intimidaba bastante, por lo que desvié la vista hacia el suelo.

-Me alegro. ¿Al final vais a denunciar a las personas que os intentaron robar?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, me había olvidado de aquel mínimo detalle.

-Hmm…si…ahora cuando salgamos de aquí lo haremos, no se preocupe-le dijo Jasper sonriendo falsamente.

-De acuerdo, como queráis.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos ya, muchas gracias de nuevo-me alegré de que Jasper no quisiera entretenerse a hablar con aquel hombre.

-Espero que os vaya todo muy bien-le dijo el doctor estrechándole la mano a Jasper, para después ofrecerme la suya a mí.

Le correspondí el gesto, y después nos dimos la vuelta para salir del hotel.

Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera, pude soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo a causa de los nervios y de la tensión que había sufrido allí dentro. Después Jasper entrelazó su mano con la mía, y yo sonreí ligeramente ante aquel gesto que tanto me gustó.

Mientras caminábamos, eché una ojeada al futuro para comprobar si aquel día tendríamos alguna sorpresa desagradable, pero al parecer no ocurriría nada malo. De todos modos tampoco podía confiar ciegamente en mis visiones, ya que tal y como ocurrió la noche anterior, podrían tendernos una trampa con ellas y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquello otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-escuché de repente la voz de Jasper.

Yo sacudí varias veces la cabeza, y después asentí rápidamente.

-¿Has visto algo…malo?

-No, no he visto nada. Al parecer hoy estaremos tranquilos, pero…tampoco quiero desconcentrarme demasiado, solo por si acaso.

Jasper asintió seriamente mientras continuábamos caminando.

-Creo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí-me dijo Jasper de repente.

-¿De aquí?

-Del país.

-Pero...no tenemos dinero, ni billetes, ni ningún lugar al que ir.

-Bueno, creo que el tema del dinero se puede solucionar rápidamente-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente-los billetes se pueden comprar cuando tengamos dinero, y el lugar…pues no sé, me da igual el destino mientras vaya contigo.

Sonreí cuando escuché la última frase y asentí.

-A mí también me da igual el destino mientras estemos juntos.

-¿Entonces te parece bien que salgamos del país?

-Si.

-Pues ya está, como mucho la semana que viene deberíamos estar fuera.

Me sorprendí ante la rapidez con la que deseaba irse del país, pero en parte era mejor así. Cuanto antes desapareciéramos de la vista de los Vulturis, mejor.

Comencé a imaginarme la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer cuando saliéramos de Estados Unidos. Podríamos establecernos en algún lugar definitivo, trabajaríamos y viviríamos juntos, y lo mejor de todo era que estaríamos tranquilos, sin que nadie nos molestase.

Nos detuvimos para comer en una hamburguesería. Le dije a Jasper que me esperara, que tenía que ir al baño. Cuando terminé, me lavé las manos y aproveché mara mirarme al espejo. Tenía el cuello amoratado por culpa de Félix, el muy bruto me había dejado la marca de sus manos. La herida que había en mi mejilla estaba mucho mejor, ya casi no se veía. Lo prefería así, no quería nada que me recordara a los Vulturis, nada.

Salí del cuarto de baño, y Jasper y yo volvimos a retomar nuestro camino.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?-me preguntó Jasper cuando nos sentemos a descansar en el banco de un parque.

Me encogí de hombros, en realidad no tenía ningún lugar preferido, así que me daba igual.

-No pareces muy emocionada con la idea de marcharnos.

-Si que lo estoy. Esa era la idea que tenía en mente cuando escapé por primera vez de los Vulturis. Había decidido salir del país, pero no pude, por una cosa o por otra me fue imposible, así que ahora no quiero ilusionarme demasiado.

-Bueno, pero lo haremos. Dentro de poco estaremos tranquilos, sin que nadie nos persiga y podremos comenzar una nueva vida juntos. ¿Es eso lo que no te hace gracia?-me preguntó, y parecía que estaba dudando.

-¿El qué?-no entendía lo que me estaba preguntando.

-¿Que podamos comenzar una nueva vida juntos?

-Jasper, eso es lo que más quiero. ¿Tan mal te demostré ayer lo mucho que quiero estar contigo?-me hice la ofendida.

Sonrió y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero asegurarme.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé.

-¿Ya estás seguro?-le pregunté cuando me separe de él.

-Si.

Al cabo de diez minutos nos levantemos para buscar algún sitio donde pasar la noche. No dimos ni tres pasos cuando vi que Jasper caía al suelo de golpe.

Solté un grito desgarrador, pero alguien tapó mi boca y lo único que recuerdo fue haber sentido un pinchado en mi brazo derecho para después sentir que un sueño profundo me dominaba completamente.

Estaba consciente, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Me pesaban mucho, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Incluso la lengua me pesaba. Intenté abrir la boca para hablar, pero la tenía dormida. Seguramente aquello eran los efectos del dardo tranquilizante que, estaba segura, me habían disparado.

Poco a poco fui capaz de sentir mis miembros. Primero los pies, después las rodillas y los muslos, las manos y sus dedos, el antebrazo, los hombros y por fin, la cabeza. Ahora podía moverme por completo, pero continuaba adormilada. En aquel momento un rostro apareció en mi mente, y sin darme cuenta pronuncié su nombre:

-Jasper…

-Shhh, no hables-escuché que alguien me hablaba, alguien a quien no conocía, pero no quería abrir los ojos para averiguar quien era. Tenía miedo de ver alguna cosa horrible.

Lo único que quería era saber que Jasper estaba bien, solo eso. A lo mejor si abría los ojos podía verlo. Los abrí muy lentamente, acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz que había en la habitación. Era todo blanco, aunque había algunos dibujos grabados en las paredes. Eran unos dibujos muy extraños, o aquello me parecía a mí. Seguramente aún estaba medio drogada con el efecto del tranquilizante.

Me percaté de que estaba tumbada en una cama, y para mi sorpresa era muy cómoda. Miré hacia el techo y pude ver dibujados muchos ángeles y serafines alrededor de lo que parecía que era el Sol. Era algo tétrico, pero también muy bonito. No entendía nada de nada. ¿No se supone que debía estar en unas mazmorras, o en algún sótano oscuro? ¿Con humedad a mi alrededor y con ratas intentando roer mis ropas? Pues no, estaba en la habitación más lujosa en la que había estado en toda mi vida.

Entonces la imagen de Jasper volvió a mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en él, tal vez no había tenido la misma suerte que yo y ahora lo único que quedaba de él era su cadáver. Me negué a creer aquello y entonces abrí mi boca de nuevo.

-¡Jasper!-aquel grito retumbó en toda la habitación, pero al parecer a nadie le importó.

-Él está bien-escuché la misma voz que antes me había ordenado que me callara y fui capaz de reconocer que la persona que hablaba era una mujer.

Intenté levantarme, pero tenía las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama.

Escuché unos pasos, y al cabo de tres segundos alguien apareció delante de mí. Me sorprendió ver a una chica no mucho más mayor que yo, observándome fijamente. Tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, y era delgada y alta.

Intenté alejarme de ella pero fue imposible.

-No voy a hacerte daño-me aseguró, pero yo no la creí. No estaba dispuesta a creer a nadie que perteneciera a los Vulturis.

Entonces, sin previo aviso desató mis manos y mis pies.

-Te están esperando.

-¿Quién?-de acuerdo, por lo menos fui capaz de decir algo que no fuera "Jasper".

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora, sígueme, por favor-empezó a caminar a paso lento, y tal y como me había ordenado, la seguí. Mis pasos eran pesados y me temblaban ligeramente las piernas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida o drogada, no sabía en que día nos encontrábamos y ni siquiera estaba segura de si era de noche o de día. Allí donde estábamos no había ni una sola ventana.

Salimos de aquella habitación y comencemos a caminar por muchos pasillos. Yo tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas por el mismo lugar porque todo era igual, pero no era así porque de repente la chica se detuvo delante de dos puertas de color negro.

Las abrió un poco, después se puso detrás de mí y apresó mis manos con las suyas en mi espalda, haciendo presión en ellas. Creía que iba a ser simpática, pero ya veía que no. De todos modos no pensaba escapar de allí sin Jasper.

-Camina, por favor-por lo menos era educada, no como Félix o Demetri. Por cierto, ¿dónde estarían?

Hice lo que me ordenó, y entremos en una gran sala iluminada con grandes lámparas colgadas del techo. No me dio tiempo de observar nada más de la habitación porque allí, delante de mí se encontraba Jasper con Félix pegado a su espalda.

Intenté correr hacia él, pero me fue imposible, la chica que tenía detrás de mí hacía muchísima fuerza para que no me escapara. Jasper también hacía fuerza intentando soltarse, pero nadie podía contra Félix, aquello estaba claro.

-¿Estás bien, Alice?-me preguntó, una vez la chica que tenía detrás hizo que me detuviera a escasos metros de él y Félix.

-Si ¿y tú?

Jasper asintió y yo suspiré, por lo menos los dos estábamos bien…por ahora.

De repente escuché unos pasos delante de nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya, no puedo creer que por fin os tenga aquí-Aro se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros. Temblé, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia e impotencia-Félix, Bella, podéis soltar a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Las personas que nos estaban sujetando nos soltaron, y Jasper se apresuró a acercarse a mí y tomarme de la mano. Yo no quería que hiciera eso, yo quería abrazarlo y ver que estaba bien, pero aquel no era el momento.

Aro rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba más a nosotros.

-Habéis sido muy difíciles de capturar, sois muy astutos y eso me gusta. Me gusta tener gente valiente como vosotros en nuestras filas.

-Nosotros no somos de los vuestros-le soltó Jasper mirándolo con furia.

-Pero lo seréis, de eso que no te quepa ninguna duda-Aro hablaba con tanta seguridad que por un momento incluso creí lo que decía.

-¿No tenemos ninguna opción?-de acuerdo, nota mental: Alice cierra la boca con candado y tira la llave lejos, por favor. ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurría preguntar aquello en aquel momento? Estaba claro que no teníamos ninguna opción más aparte de unirnos a ellos…o si, pero la otra tampoco era de mi agrado.

-Querida Alice, solo tenéis dos opciones. Si no os unís a nosotros, lo único que os queda es morir.

Miré a Jasper porque no tenía ganas de mirar a Aro.

-Permíteme-le pidió Aro a Jasper mientras lo tomaba de la mano que tenía libre. Permaneció unos segundos callado, con los ojos cerrados hasta que volvió a abrirlos-es magnífico, es casi increíble todo lo que sientes por ella-le dijo mientras me miraba con curiosidad. Jasper frunció el ceño, estaba claro que no le gustaba que hurgaran dentro de su cabeza encontrando sus sentimientos más profundos.

Yo me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza, no me gustaba que Aro rebuscara en la mente de Jasper porque tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar.

Entonces Aro se puso delante de mí y me tendió su mano.

-¿Puedo?-yo no quería que me tocara, no quería que supiera nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia Jasper, no eran de su incumbencia.

No quería empeorar más las cosas, por lo que ni siquiera pensé cuando puse mi mano sobre la suya. Lo mejor de todo aquello era que yo no sentía nada extraño ni doloroso. Por un momento tuve miedo de que pudiera hacerme daño con solo tocarme.

-Vaya…esto es fantástico. Puedo ver todo lo que tú has visto con anterioridad y es…espléndido-entonces yo retiré mi mano de la suya con brusquedad y me aferré a Jasper todo lo que pude-querida, vas a sernos muy útil mientras permanezcas con nosotros.

Quería que se callara porque estaba cansada de que hablara de nosotros como si fuésemos máquinas, y estaba punto de soltarle una sarta de groserías cuando escuché una voz que me dejó helada.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verla ahora mismo-entonces la persona que hablaba se detuvo a escasos metros de nosotros y me miró desconcertada.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, y poco a poco fui separándome de Jasper.

-Alice, ¿Qué…?-estaba confundido, no entendía porqué estaba alejándome de él, pero en aquel momento no podía contestarle. Mis pies se movían solos ante el hombre que me esperaba, tan sorprendido como yo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo abracé con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar por la alegría, el cansancio, la sorpresa y la tensión.

-Oh, Alice-me dijo mientras me abrazaba co fuerza.

Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía, dos años en los que había creído que estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba, en aquel momento se encontraba abrazándome.

No podía dejar de llorar, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado de nuevo.

-No llores, Alice-me pidió.

-Carlisle…yo creía que estabas muerto.

-Estuve aquí, durante todo este tiempo he estado aquí.

-Pero…-quería continuar hablando con él pero no pude porque una voz que me resultaba familiar me interrumpió.

-No es momento para esto-era Cayo. A su lado pude ver a Marco y a Demetri que nos miraban con una mueca extraña en sus rostros.

-Es cierto, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Carlisle, Bella, podéis retiraros-ordenó Aro.

Carlisle asintió con reticencia, y me llevó junto a Jasper, que me rodeó con sus brazos cuando me tuvo a su lado. Yo no quería que Carlisle se fuera, no quería volver a separarme de él ahora que sabía que estaba vivo. Tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Jasper con preocupación al ver que aún lloraba.

Yo asentí y él me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos quedemos solos con Aro, Marco, Cayo, Félix y Demetri.

-Sabemos que no queréis estar aquí, pero aunque no lo creáis, sois personas muy importantes para nosotros-comenzó a hablar Aro.

-Vuestros dones son demasiado valiosos como para echarlos a perder-continuó Marco.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no hacemos lo que vosotros ordenáis?-preguntó Jasper desafiante.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?-le devolvió la pregunta Cayo, acercándose lentamente a él con una mueca que podía asustar al más valiente.

Me junté más a Jasper en un intento de mantenerlo junto a mí, no quería que Cayo le hiciera nada.

Jasper no apartó la mirada porque no le tenía miedo, pero yo si. No sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

-Jane-pronunció Cayo, alzando la voz. O_h, Dios,_ pensé aterrorizada cuando escuché aquel nombre. No, ella no.

Por una de las puertas que había en el lado izquierdo, apareció una niña de unos catorce o quince años, vestida de negro, como todos, pero su mirada era sombría y fría. Su cabello era rubio, y lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

-¿Si, maestro?-le preguntó a Cayo deteniéndose a varios metros de nosotros.

-Ya puedes enseñarle a Jasper lo que le ocurrirá si no nos obedece.

Jane asintió lentamente, y después nos miró con una sonrisa maligna. Jasper se tensó, y yo comencé a temblar. No pasó nada durante dos segundos, pero después Jasper se apartó de mí bruscamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sabía que estaba intentando mantener la postura, pero al parecer le estaba resultando imposible. A continuación cayó al suelo completamente, retorciéndose de dolor, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No!-comencé a gritar, pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba. Parecía que Aro, Marco y Cayo estaban divirtiéndose con la escena, pero yo estaba poniéndome histérica al ver a Jasper en el suelo jadeando de dolor-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejad de hacerle daño!-comenzaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas, pero nadie me hacía el menor caso.

Comencé a correr hacia Jane para intentar detenerla aunque fuera a bofetadas, pero alguien me retuvo por los brazos con fuerza. Demetri estaba agarrándome para que no comenzara a pelear con Jane.

-Ya basta, Jane-ordeno Aro, esta vez.

Entonces Jane desvió la vista de Jasper, y él dejó de convulsionarse al instante.

Me solté como pude de los brazos de Demetri y corrí hacia Jasper.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado, poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas. No tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo, pero su cara ya expresaba todo el dolor que había sufrido.

No me contestó, simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Levanté la vista, y pude ver a los tres líderes mirándonos con malicia. Al parecer estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que les obedeciéramos. Entonces alguien me alejó de Jasper, cogiéndome por los brazos. Era la tal Bella, que había vuelto a la sala sin que yo me diese cuenta. Pude ver que Félix ponía a Jasper en pie de una manera algo violenta.

-Bella, Félix, podéis llevarlos a sus habitaciones, mañana continuaremos-esta vez fue Marco el que habló.

-Camina-me ordenó Bella, y yo hice lo que me ordenó, no sin antes observar a Jasper, que caminaba lentamente y con dificultad para mantenerse en pie.

Cuando salimos de la gran sala, Bella y Félix nos soltaron, permitiéndonos caminar solos. Atravesemos los mismos pasillos de antes, hasta que lleguemos a una puerta.

-Entra-me ordenó Bella.

-Quiero quedarme con Jasper-le dije, deseando que me dejara hacerlo. Jasper no estaba bien, su cara había cambiado de color, y parecía que aún le faltaba aire para poder respirar normalmente. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y al parecer le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie.

-Eso no es posible-casi me gritó Félix.

-Por favor, solo esta noche-les supliqué a punto de echarme a llorar. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era quedarme sola.

Bella miró a Félix, al parecer entendiendo la situación en la que me encontraba, y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Solo esta noche-me dijo mirándome seriamente.

Yo asentí con rapidez, y después ayudé a Jasper a entrar en la habitación.

-Estaremos aquí fuera, así que más vale que no intentéis ninguna estupidez-nos advirtió Félix, mirándonos con repulsión.

Ni siquiera me digné a devolverle la mirada o a contestarle. No merecía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la habitación, alguien cerró la puerta con un portazo y fui capaz de escuchar el ruido del cerrojo. Al parecer nos habían encerrado con llave.

Jasper caminó hacia la cama y se tumbó en ella, quejándose al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-No muy bien.

Ya se le veía, estaba rígido y muy pálido.

-Pero ya se me pasará-me aseguró intentando sonreír aunque sin éxito.

Entonces me tumbé a su lado y lo abracé.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a Carlisle-me dijo. Al parecer tenía ganas de hablar. Me alegré por ello.

Yo asentí sonriente. Por lo menos era algo bueno en comparación con todo lo demás.

-Supongo que…ahora querrás quedarte aquí-cuando escuché aquello levanté mi cabeza y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees que voy a querer quedarme aquí?-le pregunté abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente, entre sorprendida y frustrada.

-No sé…he pensado que ahora que sabes que Carlisle está vivo…tal vez quieras quedarte aquí con él.

-Pues no es así, Jasper. Me gustaría quedarme con Carlisle, pero no quiero estar aquí con los Vulturis. Quiero estar contigo.

-Pero si yo me quedo…-no quería escucharlo, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-No, tú no quieres estar aquí, y yo tampoco. Así que encontraremos la forma de escapar, y después saldremos del país, tal y como teníamos pensado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estás segura?

-Si. Completamente.

Jasper asintió no muy convencido. Entonces yo suspiré y volví a abrazarme a él, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que quiero estar contigo?-le pregunté cerrando los ojos.

-Porque eres demasiado especial.

Entonces comencé a reír, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

-Pues por muy especial que sea, no puedes cambiar el hecho de que te quiera, ¿está claro?

Jasper asintió, y yo levanté de nuevo la cabeza para darle un beso.

Cuando nos separemos, le sonreí, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, y poder estar tranquila de nuevo, con Jasper a mi lado.

-Vamos a dormir, anda-me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba y se acomodaba en la cama.

Yo hice lo mismo, poniendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Buenas noches-dijimos los dos a la vez.

Había dormido muchísimo tiempo por culpa del tranquilizante, pero no me extrañó cuando a los cinco minutos comencé a adormilarme. A los diez ya estaba dormida por completo.

Me sobresalté al escuchar unos porrazos en la puerta. Abrí los ojos con rapidez y vi a Jasper despierto. Al parecer no me había movido en toda la noche porque me encontraba abrazada a él, en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté medio adormilada aún.

-Supongo que el despertador-bromeó, y yo me alegré de que lo hiciera. Estaba feliz de que ya se encontrara mejor del ataque de Jane.

Entonces abrieron la puerta, y yo me separé de Jasper rápidamente. Ni siquiera eran capaces de dejarnos un poco de intimidad.

Bella y Félix entraron en la habitación.

-Es hora de desayunar-nos dijo Félix.

Me extrañó escuchar aquello. Creía que no iban a darnos de comer, pero por lo menos eran hospitalarios.

Jasper y yo nos levantemos lentamente y nos acerquemos a ellos.

-Caminad-nos ordenó Bella, a lo que nosotros obedecimos.

Nos llevaron hasta una sala bastante grande donde había muchas personas. Al parecer eran como nosotros, fugitivos a los que al final habían conseguido capturar. Miré a Jasper con tristeza, aquello parecía una cárcel y me entraron ganas de llorar. Yo quería salir de allí y llevar una vida normal, sin que nuestros dones nos causaran ningún problema. Estaba segura de que las personas que no tenían dones no estaban al tanto del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Era como una especie de mundo paralelo. Nadie sabía de nuestra existencia porque nadie creía en los superpoderes. Pero de todos modos, era mejor así.

Jasper tomó mi mano y me dio un rápido apretón, demostrándome que jamás me dejaría, y que siempre estaríamos juntos aunque tuviéramos que permanecer en aquel lugar tan horrible.

Bella y Félix nos llevaron hasta una mesa en la que no había nadie, y nos obligaron a sentarnos. Después se alejaron de nosotros.

-¿Qué crees que nos darán de comer?-me preguntó Jasper mientras intentaba relajarme.

Me encogí de hombros, de todos modos no tenía hambre.

-Alice, sabes que saldremos de aquí ¿no?-me preguntó directamente, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba estar allí.

-Si…pero no sé cuando. Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde-no supe porqué pero me rendí en aquel momento.

-No es tarde, no te rindas ahora-me animó, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero no veo el modo de salir de este lugar-le dije mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro.

Entonces tuvimos que callarnos porque Bella y Félix volvieron con dos bandejas. Las pusieron delante de nosotros y mis ojos se agrandaron ante todo lo que había en ellas. Había galletas, dos tostadas, un poco de leche, un trozo de chocolate y un paquetito de mermelada para untar.

Sin poder evitarlo me relamí, el hambre me había vuelto de golpe.

-Y ahora comed-nos ordenó Félix. No tardé mucho en hacerle caso.

Después volvieron a alejarse de nosotros y los perdí de vista.

-Por lo menos nos dan buena comida-me dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-A lo mejor quieren engordarnos para después comernos-le contesté yo fingiendo estar asustada. Tenía ganas de bromear y todo.

-Pues tienes razón…-me siguió el juego poniendo cara de estar pensando en el tema.

Entonces ambos comencemos a reír, felices de poder hacerlo de verdad. De repente sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro y me giré de golpe en mi asiento, encontrándome a Carlisle mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me levanté casi corriendo y lo abracé de nuevo, temiendo que aquello fuera solo una ilusión.

-¿Como estás?-me preguntó una vez nos separemos, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la mía en la mesa.

Yo hice lo mismo y después le sonreí.

-Bueno…estar aquí no me gusta demasiado, pero me alegro de saber que estás bien.

-Me entristeció mucho enterarme de que te habían capturado, sabes que siempre quise alejarte de los Vulturis.

Yo asentí recordando la manera que tenía de protegerme. En aquel momento recordé que no estábamos solos en la mesa, y miré a Jasper con una mueca de disculpa.

-Carlisle, él es Jasper, me ha ayudado mucho estos meses-los presenté.

-Es un placer conocerte, Jasper. Me alegra saber que Alice no ha estado sola todo este tiempo.

Jasper asintió sonriente, feliz de que hubiéramos dejado de ignorarle.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?-nos preguntó Carlisle.

Le expliqué resumidamente como había sido, mientras él escuchaba con atención.

-Vaya, es una historia curiosa-nos dijo divertido.

Yo asentí y después recordé muchas de las preguntas que tenía para hacerle.

-¿Qué ocurrió la última noche que nos vimos?

-Nada, cuando tú escapaste, los Vulturis me arrastraron hasta aquí, y aquí me han tenido hasta hoy.

-¿Nunca has intentado escapar?-le preguntó entonces Jasper.

-No, hubiera sido casi imposible hacerlo. Aunque de todos modos, los Vulturis siempre sabrían donde encontrarme y lo hubieran hecho otra vez. Pero no solo lo hice por eso, encontré otra razón para quedarme.

Yo fruncí el ceño. No entendía qué razón habría encontrado para querer permanecer en aquel sitio.

-¿Cuál?

-Esperadme un segundo-nos dijo, y se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a una mesa que estaba algo apartada de la nuestra.

Miré a Jasper confundida y lo encontré mirando a Carlisle con una mueca de diversión en su rostro. De acuerdo, no me estaba enterando de nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté, intentando entender algo.

-Creo que ya sé porqué Carlisle quiso quedarse-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Volví a fruncir el ceño porque seguía sin enterarme de nada.

Entonces Carlisle volvió a nuestro lado, y lo hizo acompañado de una mujer. Era más o menos de su misma edad, con el cabello bastante ondulado y de color caramelo. Era hermosa desde luego, aunque parecía avergonzada.

-Chicos, ella es Esme, Esme ellos son Jasper y Alice-nos presentó y entonces lo entendí todo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver lo obvio. Carlisle había encontrado a una mujer que lo quería allí dentro, y por ella había decidido quedarse.

-Encantada de conoceros-nos dijo sonriente-Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti, Alice-me dijo mientras me miraba con afecto.

Yo sonreí de nuevo, y asentí lentamente. Estuvimos hablando los cuatro durante mucho rato, hasta que Bella y Félix volvieron a nuestro lado.

-Vamos, os están esperando-nos informo Félix, con su característica mueca de asco.

Miré a Jasper, y ambos nos levantemos lentamente, decididos a afrontar lo que, seguramente, nos tocaría vivir en pocos minutos.

* * *

**_Buff! Siento haber tardado tantisimo en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero esta semana ha sido horrible con los examenes y los deberes!_**

**_Lo mejor de todo es que ahora tengo toda la semana libre, y podre escribir y subir mas cositas^^_**

**_Pero de todos modos os pido paciencia para el proximo capitulo. _**

**_Espero que este os haya gustado, y que me dejeis algun review!_**

**_Kisses!(K)_**


	6. Escapándonos

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Escapándonos**

Caminamos en silencio hasta que lleguemos delante de aquellas dos puertas negras. Estaba segura de que lo que había detrás de ellas, de algún modo u otro, volvería a hacernos daño. Respiré profundamente, al igual que Jasper y después Bella abrió las puertas. Nos obligaron a entrar y quedemos cara a cara con Aro, Marco y Cayo. Estaba cansada de verlos tan frecuentemente.

-¿Cómo estáis hoy?-nos preguntó Aro con su siempre falso tono afectuoso.

-Bien-le contesté yo esquiva. Por lo menos el desayuno había sido fantástico.

-¿Ya habéis decidido qué es lo que vais a hacer?

Miré a Jasper porque no sabía que era lo que debía contestar. Ni él ni yo habíamos decidido nada.

-Nosotros…hemos decidido quedarnos-contestó Jasper de repente, haciendo que diera un respingo ante su respuesta. Supuse que estaba actuando porque estaba claro que aquello no era lo que queríamos, pero no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien ya que su mirada no se apartaba del suelo e incluso yo era capaz de notar lo nervioso que estaba. Y no era para menos después de lo que le ocurrió con Jane el día anterior.

-¿Alice?-me llamó Aro, y pude comprobar que estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-Nos quedamos-le contesté yo muy bajito, solo para que no se notara que me temblaba la voz.

-Habéis escogido la opción correcta. Pero necesito comprobar que lo que decís es cierto-nos dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en su espalda-¿Edward?

Al escuchar aquel nombre Jasper levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Entonces yo recordé que el mejor amigo de Jasper se llamaba Edward y que también tenía un don, al igual que nosotros. Al cabo de dos segundos una de las puertas que había en la derecha de la sala se abrió y entró un chico de más o menos nuestra misma edad, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Pude ver a Jasper tensarse ante aquel raro encuentro, pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

-¿Si, maestro?-le preguntó Edward a Aro, una vez se colocó a su lado en la sala.

-Comprueba que no están pensando en escapar y que por el contrario la decisión que han tomado es quedarse aquí con nosotros.

Edward asintió y después nos miró fijamente, primero a Jasper y después a mí. Comencé a temblar, estábamos a punto de ser descubiertos y no sabía lo que aquello significaría. Edward leería en nuestra mente que en realidad si estábamos decididos a huir de allí y entonces nos matarían a los dos sin piedad. Pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Edward no le decía nada a Jasper, o viceversa? Si eran tan amigos, ¿porque se esquivaban de aquella manera tan hiriente?

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, Edward miró a Aro y yo cerré los ojos ante lo que sus palabras nos causarían.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Aro. Por su tono de voz pude percibir que estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Su decisión final es quedarse aquí-le contestó Edward con voz monótona.

Cuando escuché aquellas palabras abrí los ojos inmediatamente. No estaba entendiendo nada. Tal vez Jasper sí había decidido quedarse, pero yo no. ¿Entonces por qué Edward no decía nada sobre mis pensamientos?

-Gracias, Edward-Aro se acercó a nosotros y nos puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno, gesto que intenté evitar, pero fue imposible-id a descansar, después comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

¿Qué entrenamiento? Ya empezábamos con las tonterías, ni que estuviéramos en un campamento militar.

-Edward, Bella, acompañad a nuestros nuevos integrantes al salón-ordenó Aro.

Los aludidos se acercaron a nosotros y nos instaron a caminar rápidamente. Caminamos sin hablar hasta que lleguemos a una sala donde había muy poca gente. Algunos leían, otros jugaban al ajedrez y otros simplemente no hacían nada. Yo aún estaba sorprendida con todo lo que había ocurrido con los Vulturis hacía escasamente cinco minutos. El ambiente estaba tenso, por lo que busqué algo para decir pero no se me ocurrió nada interesante para romper el hielo, por lo que fue Jasper el que lo hizo.

-Gracias, Edward-le dijo. Yo lo miré sorprendida y frustrada porque nunca entendía las cosas cuando debía hacerlo.

-No hay de qué-le contestó su antiguo amigo sonriendo sutilmente.

-De acuerdo, ¿quién me explica lo que ha ocurrido?-pregunté yo, esperando que no me tomaran por tonta.

-Edward ha mentido por nosotros-me explicó Jasper tranquilamente-a pesar de que ha leído en nuestros pensamientos que no deseamos quedarnos aquí y que no hemos tomado la decisión de hacerlo, le ha dicho a Aro que sí queríamos quedarnos.

Entonces lo entendí todo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que abrazar a Edward haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-canturree yo feliz cuando me decidí a soltarlo. Gracias a él estábamos vivos en aquel momento.

Jasper comenzó a reír ante mi actitud infantil, y después me pasó un brazo por la cintura para intentar detener mi efusividad.

Edward me miraba entre asustado y divertido, pero no me importó, incluso llegué a pensar que en aquel momento nada podría quitarme aquella felicidad de encima.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-le dijo a Jasper, intentando cambiar de tema-veo que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos-le comentó mirándome con una sonrisilla. Vaya, ¿se supone que iban a ponerse a alardear como suelen hacer los chicos que se creen machos?

-Eso parece-le contestó Jasper devolviéndole esa sonrisilla estúpida-pero creo que primero tenemos que hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Alice, este es Edward el amigo del que te hablé, Edward ella es Alice, mi novia.

Di un respingo cuando escuché la última palabra que dijo. _Su novia. _Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto, pero para mi suerte sí lo era, por lo que sonreí orgullosa y saludé con la mano a Edward. Era algo extraño después de haberme casi abalanzado sobre él para agradecerle lo que había hecho por nosotros, pero decidí que lo mejor era causarle buena impresión al mejor amigo de _mi novio_.

Edward sonrió y me devolvió el saludo amistosamente. Después tomó suavemente a Bella del brazo hasta que la puso delante de él, o sea enfrente de mí. No me acordé de que estaba también con nosotros hasta que la tuve delante de mis narices.

-Bella, estos son Jasper y Alice. Jasper es el chico del que te hablé, mi mejor amigo. Chicos, ella es Bella mi compañera.

Supuse que "compañera" significaba "novia", pero de todos modos no pregunté porque no quería ser entrometida. Bella asintió y dibujó una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Después farfulló un "hola" tan bajito que incluso a mí me costó escucharlo y eso que estaba a menos de medio metro de ella.

-Si queréis podemos sentarnos por ahí y hablar durante un rato, no creo que nos necesiten ahora-nos dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a caminar con Bella pisándole los talones.

Jasper me dio un empujoncito con su mano en mi espalda, alentándome a caminar detrás de ellos. Lo hice y nos dirigimos a unos sillones de cuero que había delante de una pequeña chimenea con el fuego encendido. Edward y Bella se sentaron en uno, mientras que Jasper y yo nos sentemos en el otro.

-¿Cuándo te capturaron, Edward?-le preguntó Jasper directamente.

-Hará unos diez meses o así. No me opuse demasiado, en realidad. De todos modos no tenía ningún sitio mejor al que ir-Jasper asintió lentamente con el rostro serio-cuando llegué aquí, conocí a Bella. Lleva aquí poco más que yo, así que poco a poco nos hicimos amigos y…hasta ahora-nos contó sonriente rodeando cariñosamente a Bella con el brazo.

-Supongo que jamás intentaste escapar-le dijo Jasper decepcionado. Parecía que nadie iba a ayudarnos a huir.

-Solo una vez. Estuve apunto de hacerlo, incluso lo tenía todo preparado, pero Bella me aseguró que si me iba ella no vendría conmigo, por lo que decidí quedarme aquí.

Aquel sitio parecía la cueva de los enamorados, todo el mundo se quedaba por amor. En aquel momento caí en la cuenta de que si Jasper quisiera quedarse yo también me quedaría, solo para no tener que separarme de él.

-¿Por qué no quisiste irte de aquí, Bella?-le pregunté directamente a ella, que aún no había abierto la boca.

Pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos en los que pude percibir que era muy tímida, ya que se sonrojó exageradamente cuando se percató de que todos la estábamos mirando.

-Pues…porque aprendí a vivir aquí dentro. Además nunca me sentí cómoda en el mundo exterior, digamos que nunca destaqué en nada. Ahora estoy donde siempre quise estar, donde la gente me entiende.

Yo asentí no muy convencida. Estaba segura de que si yo hubiera sido ella, hubiera huido de aquella cárcel sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿Y cual es tu don?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Soy capaz de crear un escudo de defensa. Poco a poco he ido perfeccionándolo y ahora puedo hacer que el escudo crezca hasta llegar a varios metros de distancia.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Aquello nos hubiera ido de maravilla a Jasper y a mí.

-¿Y los vuestros?-nos preguntó entonces. Al parecer ya nos había cogido más confianza.

-Yo veo el futuro y Jasper controla las emociones de las personas.

-Parecen interesantes-nos comentó sorprendida.

Entonces, sin previo aviso tuve una visión.

-¿Qué le pasa?-escuché a lo lejos que le preguntaba Edward a Jasper con preocupación.

De repente dejé de ver lo que estaba viendo, y pude concentrarme de nuevo en las personas que estaban a mi lado.

-Estaba teniendo una visión, solo eso-le expliqué a Edward.

-¿Y que has visto?

-Dentro de tres minutos vendrán a llevarnos al entrenamiento-expliqué con voz monótona. No habíamos comenzado a practicar y ya estaba aburrida.

-Entonces nosotros debemos irnos, chicos. Nos vemos esta noche en la cena-Edward y Bella se levantaron y se despidieron de nosotros. Se dirigieron a las puertas por las que habíamos entrado y después los perdí de vista.

-Creo que ya sé como vamos a salir de aquí-me susurró Jasper al oído haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¡No hagas eso, Jasper! ¡Me has asustado!-le dije apartándome de él con la mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento, ¿has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir?

-Si, que crees que ya sabes como vamos a…-entonces me puso una mano en la boca corriendo.

-Estaría bien que fueses algo más discreta-me dijo haciendo un mohín.

Procesé todas las palabras que me había dicho y agradecí que me hubiera tapado la boca antes de que hubiera soltado todo el pastel.

-Lo siento-me disculpé cuando me quitó la mano de la boca-¿qué has pensado?

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza y entonces entendí que no podía hablar porque Félix y Demetri estaban justo detrás de nosotros.

-Levantaos y seguidnos-nos ordenó Demetri mientras comenzaba a caminar con Félix detrás.

Obedecimos y nos llevaron a una sala donde había por lo menos diez personas más. Nos hicieron ponernos todos de lado mirando hacia el frente. Era exactamente lo que yo había pensado, aquello parecía un campamento militar. Aro apareció de la nada, o al menos de algún lugar que yo no vi, y se puso enfrente de nosotros.

-Ya sabéis para que estáis hoy aquí. Me demostraréis lo magníficos que son vuestros poderes y veremos si podéis perfeccionarlos o no. De acuerdo, comencemos.

Empezó a caminar deteniéndose delante de cada persona que estaba en la fila. Como Jasper y yo éramos los últimos, podíamos relajarnos un poco. Respiré hondo, deseando que aquello no durara demasiado porque estaba muy intrigada por saber cual era el plan de Jasper. Me daba miedo escapar pero quería hacerlo. No podía quedarme mucho más tiempo ahí encerrada. Mi don ya estaba bastante perfeccionado y estaba segura de que el de Jasper también, así que no era necesario malgastar nuestro tiempo con esa "materia".

Entonces, después de todos aquellos pensamientos inútiles, vi a Aro delante de mí.

-Mi querida Alice-odiaba que me llamara así-dime que es lo que ocurrirá dentro de dos minutos-me pidió.

Me concentré mirando al suelo, pero no vi nada.

-No veo nada-le dije mirándolo fijamente-es probable que no hayas tomado ninguna decisión.

-Muy lista-me dijo sonriendo triunfante-¿Y ahora?

Volví a concentrarme, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. La visión que tuve no me gustó nada e hizo que se me erizase la piel.

-No lo hagas, por favor-le supliqué mientras se me humedecían los ojos-otra vez no. Y si quieres hacerlo, házmelo a mí, no a él.

Aro comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

-Tranquila, no lo haré de nuevo. No me habéis dado motivos para que vuelva a hacerlo, aún. De todos modos jamás podría hacerte algo tan horrible a ti, querida.

Respiré hondo, consciente de que Jasper me miraba preocupado, pero no quería contarle nada.

Aro se alejó de mí para ponerse delante de Jasper, cosa que no me gustó demasiado.

-Veamos, Jasper. ¿Eres capaz de manipular todas las emociones de las personas?

-Si, por lo menos siempre he sido capaz de hacerlo-sabía que a Jasper no le gustaba nada hablar con Aro, pero desde lo que ocurrió con Jane, aquel hombre le intimidaba bastante.

-Muy bien. Controla las mías ahora.

Jasper lo miró detenidamente, y al cabo de nada la expresión de Aro cambió totalmente, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro.

-Esto es magnífico. Gracias, Jasper-le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-podéis iros a comer-nos dijo mientras volvía a su estado inicial.

Sin tardar demasiado comencemos a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-le pregunté a Jasper, aunque era bastante obvio.

-He hecho que estuviera feliz, por lo menos no pagaría contra nosotros su ira-me dijo bromeando, aunque sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras-¿qué has visto antes, Alice?-estaba segura de que me haría aquella pregunta tarde o temprano.

-Nada importante...-le dije fingiendo que le quitaba importancia al asunto pero no me creyó porque se detuvo en mitad del pasillo mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, así que dime que es lo que has visto.

Resoplé, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Por un momento Aro decidió volver a hacerte daño con los poderes de Jane-le expliqué mirando al suelo-pero ya has visto que no lo hará mientras no le demos motivos.

Jasper tardó mucho en contestarme.

-Podría resistirlo otra vez.

-Pero yo no-repliqué con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera podía soportar aquel recuerdo tan horrible de ver a Jasper retorciéndose de dolor.

Entonces se acercó a mí para abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente.

-Vamos a comer-me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo en dirección al salón. Ambos preferíamos no hablar de aquello, por lo que lo mejor fue evitar el tema.

Cuando estuvimos sentados y con la comida delante de nosotros, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera causarnos problemas si nos escuchaba y acto seguido me acerqué a Jasper.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para que podamos escapar?

-Creo que Bella podría ayudarnos, y con tu don y el mío nos resultaría más fácil huir de aquí.

-No sé…tal vez Bella no quiera ayudarnos.

-¿Por qué no? Edward estaría dispuesto.

-No lo sabes. Hace mucho tiempo que os separasteis, tal vez si escapamos los pongamos a ellos en peligro.

Jasper lo meditó durante unos segundos.

-Tal vez, pero algo tendremos que hacer. No pienso quedarme aquí.

Suspiré, estaba viendo que aquello nos traería muchos problemas.

-Ya lo he planeado todo, solo tengo que hablar con Edward y con Bella, aunque aún me falta terminar de pensar algo-tenía la sensación de que no estaba hablando conmigo, parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar?

-El lugar a donde iremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Demasiado seguro estás de que saldremos.

Me miró con una expresión extraña, por lo que desvié mi vista hacia el plato de comida. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada lo encontré haciéndole señas a algo o a alguien, pero no supe a quién.

-Ven-me pidió mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Yo lo imité, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde íbamos.

Caminemos entre las mesas hasta que salimos del comedor, y terminemos en una sala bastante pequeña. Allí estaba Edward solo.

-Necesitamos pedirte algo-le dijo Jasper.

-Ya sé lo que me vais a pedir, leo las mentes ¿recuerdas?-bromeó Edward, aunque yo no me reí porque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Esperaba que nadie nos viera hablando de ese modo tan furtivo con él.

-¿Y qué dices?

-Que estáis locos. Es casi imposible huir de aquí dentro-de acuerdo, no nos estaba ayudando mucho.

-Tú estuviste a punto de hacerlo-contraatacó Jasper. Estaba dispuesto a salir de allí fuera como fuera.

-Si. Pero no lo hice.

Jasper lo miró con una cara de inmensa tristeza. Creí que iba a echarse a llorar y todo, pero no lo hizo.

-Por favor, solo necesitamos que tú y Bella nos ayudéis a hacerlo.

Edward cerró los ojos y después los abrió con rapidez.

-Tengo algo que os será muy útil, pero ahora no os lo puedo dar. Si queréis huir hacedlo cuanto antes. Avisaré a Bella y la pondré al corriente de vuestros planes. Nos veremos esta noche, a eso de las once y media en vuestra habitación.

A continuación salió de la sala sin decir nada más, por lo que no pudimos darle las gracias.

-¿Esta noche?-pregunté yo aterrada. No podía ser tan pronto. Empezaron a temblarme las piernas y las manos cuando Jasper me alentó a caminar de nuevo hacia el comedor.

-Si, ¿no te parece bien? Seremos libres, Alice.

Yo asentí, aunque no estaba para nada segura de aquello.

Durante la tarde no hicimos nada interesante. Simplemente dimos vueltas por aquella cárcel, como si estuviéramos paseando. Jasper iba todo el día pensando y perfeccionando su plan, y yo por el contrario suplicaba y rogaba que todo saliera bien y que no nos pasara nada. A cada minuto que pasaba me iba convenciendo de que lo que haríamos aquella noche iba a ser una locura, y que al único lugar al que llegaríamos sería nuestra propia tumba. Por eso, por la noche, cuando aún faltaba una hora para la hora acordada, me acobardé.

-Jasper no podemos hacerlo-le solté de golpe, interrumpiéndolo en una de las tantas explicaciones que me estaba haciendo aquel día.

-¿Qué?

-Nos matarán.

-Alice, por favor, dime que no te estás echando atrás ahora.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que se enfadaría y que me gritaría como nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Cerré los ojos esperando unos gritos que jamás llegaron. Por el contrario sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban con fuerza.

-No tengas miedo. Sé que es una locura, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos posibles-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pero yo no quiero que los corras, yo lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos.

-Si, pero no aquí. No como dos prisioneros.

Lo mejor de todo es que compartíamos aquella opinión. Yo no quería continuar allí encerrada, pero por otra parte me aterraba pensar en lo que nos ocurriría si se enteraban de lo que pensábamos hacer en menos de dos horas.

-Escucha Alice-me dijo cuando se separó de mí-no quiero obligarte a nada…así que si no quieres que escapemos…podemos quedarnos-sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando decirme aquello, por lo que me negué en rotundo aunque aún tuviera miedo.

-Huiremos-fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decir.

-¿Seguro que quieres escapar?

-No, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es huir.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad-me dijo Jasper mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza y sonreía.

Permanecimos varios minutos callados, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué será la cosa que nos será útil según Edward?-me preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-No tengo ni idea-entonces comencé a intrigarme-pero espero de verdad que nos sea útil.

-Yo también lo espero.

Noté que había empezado a ponerse nervioso porque ya faltaba poco para que Edward viniera a nuestra habitación, por lo que me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios.

-¿Y esto por qué?-me preguntó cuando nos separemos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Porque tenía ganas.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme. Cada vez que lo hacía olvidaba donde nos encontrábamos y lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pero todo no podía ser eterno, por lo que nos separemos cuando escuchemos unos golpes en la puerta. Miré el reloj que había en la habitación y solo eran las once menos cuarto, así que empecé a temblar pensando que tal vez ya nos habían descubierto.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Edward y Bella, por lo que suspiré aliviada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?-les preguntó Jasper.

-Cambio de planes. No tenéis mucho tiempo para escapar, por lo que dentro de una hora y cuarto tendríais que estar fuera de aquí-nos dijo Edward con el rostro demasiado serio como para que pudiera tranquilizarme.

Comencé a sentirme mareada, una mísera hora y poco más para escapar. No sabíamos hacia donde debíamos ir porque aquello era como un laberinto y para más desgracias, ni siquiera teníamos un plan. O eso me parecía a mí.

-Creo que tendremos suficiente tiempo-le dijo Jasper.

-Os acompañaremos un trozo para que no os vean caminando solos por ahí. Pero no se nos permite pasar mas allá de las puertas plateadas, así que cuando lleguemos allí os indicaremos el camino hacia la salida.

Ambos asentimos mientras escuchábamos atentamente las instrucciones que Edward nos estaba dando.

-Cuando estéis solos deberéis usar vuestros dones para poder llegar a la salida. Bella también usará el suyo para intentar defenderos de los posibles enemigos que os encontréis. Y creo que ya hemos terminado con las instrucciones. Ahora solo me falta daros esto-nos dijo mientras metía la mano dentro de su túnica y sacaba un sobre blanco. Se lo tendió a Jasper, y este lo tomó nervioso. Lo abrió rápidamente y sacó dos billetes.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Dos billetes de avión con destino a Londres. Los compré hace tiempo, cuando quise huir. Compré dos, uno para mí y otro para Bella pero como al final no huimos, no los usemos. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es llegar hasta el aeropuerto y una vez allí os los activarán y podréis embarcar en el próximo avión que salga.

Mi boca estaba abierta exageradamente y no me di ni cuenta. Nos habían solucionado todos los problemas de una sola vez.

Me levanté casi corriendo y me arrojé sobre Edward para abrazarlo. Desde luego no tendría una buena impresión de mí y de mis abrazos, pero me daba igual. Había hecho tantas cosas por nosotros en tan poco tiempo que le estaría agradecida toda la vida.

-Muchas gracias-le dije cuando nos separemos. Él me sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Y ahora vámonos.

Bella se puso detrás de mí y presionó mis manos contra mi espalda sin mucha fuerza. Edward hizo lo mismo con Jasper y salimos de la habitación. Entonces recordé algo.

-Tengo que despedirme de Carlisle-le dije muy bajito a Jasper que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Alice.

-Solo dos minutos, por favor-le supliqué.

Jasper suspiró y le echó una mirada a Edward.

Este me miró un momento y al parecer le di lastima porque al cabo de un rato se detuvo delante de una puerta. Bella me soltó y me indicó con la cabeza que llamara. Lo hice y esperé. Carlisle abrió la puerta y al verme parada delante de su puerta, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-nos preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Podemos pasar un momento?-le pregunté nerviosa.

Carlisle abrió más la puerta, indicándonos que entráramos. Primero lo hice yo, y después Jasper. Edward y Bella se quedaron esperando fuera.

-Nos vamos -le expliqué a Carlisle cuando estuvimos seguros de que nadie nos escucharía.

-¿Ahora?

-Si

-Pero…tan pronto…-al parecer le hubiera gustado poder pasar mas tiempo conmigo, al igual que yo con él, pero no podíamos-¿Cómo lo vais a hacer?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Carlisle…así que solo hemos venido a despedirnos-le dije mientras se me empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

De repente me abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, Alice. Ya sabía yo que no ibas a estar tranquila hasta que no salieras de aquí-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Asentí mientras sorbía por la nariz. Cada vez que pensaba que ya jamás volvería a verlo se rompía algo en mi interior.

-Estaré bien-le aseguré mirando a Jasper cuando nos separemos.

-Eso espero-me dijo mientras se acercaba para estrecharle la mano a Jasper, que se había mantenido al margen hasta aquel momento-cuídala mucho. Hazlo por mí.

-No se preocupe-le dijo mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Dile adiós a Esme de nuestra parte-le pedí ya que ella no se encontraba en la habitación.

Carlisle asintió sonriendo, me dio un beso en la frente y después nos abrió la puerta.

-Espero que tengáis mucha suerte-nos deseó cuando salimos.

Jasper y yo asentimos mientras le sonreíamos, aunque yo no tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta fue cuando se me escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero decidí que no era el momento de hacerlo. Cuando saliéramos de allí podría llorar hasta que me hartara, pero por aquel momento tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparme.

Nos pusimos en las mismas posiciones de antes y comencemos a caminar de nuevo en silencio. Al cabo de varios minutos bien largos lleguemos a unas puertas muy amplias. Edward se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie por allí y cuando estuvo seguro, él y Bella nos soltaron.

-Nosotros no podemos pasar de aquí-nos dijo Edward mirándonos fijamente-así que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos, pero antes, tomad, creo que esto os pertenece-nos dijo mientras nos entregaba nuestras mochilas.

Yo estaba estupefacta. ¿De dónde demonios las habían sacado? Aquello no importaba demasiado, lo que realmente importaba era que ya podríamos cambiarnos de ropa y conseguir dinero.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo Jasper sonriendo felizmente. Acto seguido dio un paso adelante y le dio un abrazo a su amigo. Se me encogió el corazón porque me estaba dando cuenta de todas las personas a las que dejábamos atrás, y me estaba preguntando si todo aquello valdría la pena.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y después fue mi turno para despedirme de Edward. Esta vez no le salté al cuello, sino que lo abracé tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias, si no hubiera sido por vosotros…-comencé a hablar nerviosa, pero Edward me hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano.

-No hay de qué-me dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Asentí, y después abracé a Bella dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Al fin y al cabo también nos había ayudado.

Cuando me separé de ella le sonreí, y me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Estaba segura de que hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas.

Jasper me tomó de la mano, y nos despedimos una última vez de Edward y de Bella antes de cruzar las puertas plateadas. Cuando se cerraron a nuestras espaldas, miré a Jasper intentando relajarme, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Vamos-me dijo estirándome del brazo para que me pusiera a su lado. Caminemos por un pasillo muy oscuro y muy largo, parecía que no tenía final. Estuvimos andando durante bastantes minutos en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos divisemos una especie de luz y a continuación unas cuantas voces.

-Mierda-soltó Jasper de golpe, haciendo que comenzara a temblar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunté muy bajito mientras me aferraba a su brazo casi desesperadamente.

-Usaré mi don con ellos, aunque debemos acercarnos más.

De acuerdo, aquella idea no me gustaba nada porque no sabíamos cuantas más personas había, pero no teníamos ninguna otra salida. Lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido fuimos acercándonos hacia aquellas voces. Había tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. No los conocía, pero no me interesaba hacerlo. Estaban al lado de unas puertas doradas, supuse que aquellas nos llevarían a la salida, pero no estaba segura. Nos detuvimos a varios metros de distancia y cuando se percataron de donde estábamos comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros enfurecidos.

-Ponte detrás de mí-me ordenó Jasper rápidamente. Le obedecí, aunque no me parecía bien que fuera él solo el que se enfrentara a esos tres. Pude ver que las tres personas que cada vez estaban más cerca de nosotros disminuían la velocidad, hasta que se detuvieron por completo. A continuación dejé de ver nada más porque tuve una visión. Demetri y Félix corrían desesperadamente por el pasillo que habíamos atravesado hacía escasamente cinco minutos. Si no nos dábamos prisa volverían a atraparnos. Y estaba segura de que esta vez no tendríamos la misma suerte que hacía varios días.

Estaba a punto de avisar a Jasper cuando sentí como me estiraba exageradamente del brazo haciéndome correr detrás de él. Pasemos por al lado de las tres personas que antes estaban vigilando la puerta, pero ahora se encontraban tendidas en el suelo inmóviles. Esperaba que Jasper no los hubiera matado de alguna forma extraña.

Lleguemos a las puertas doradas, pero no pudimos abrirlas.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le pregunté a Jasper con desesperación. Me estaba poniendo histérica porque sabía que Félix y Demetri no tardarían en llegar hasta nosotros.

-Creo que necesitamos una llave, ¡¿pero dónde narices estará la llave?!-gritó mientras maldecía y le pegaba patadas a la puerta con impotencia e ira.

Comencé a mirar por todos los lados intentando encontrar la maldita llave, pero no había ni rastro. Sin saber qué hacer, yo también me puse a darle patadas a la puerta para comprobar si cedía con nuestra fuerza, pero era imposible. Incluso me hice daño en los puños y en los pies por culpa de la potencia de mis golpes, pero no me importaba nada el dolor. Me negaba a creer que habíamos echo todos aquellos esfuerzos en vano. Habíamos sufrido mucho para conseguir salir y no me daba la gana de que justamente al final del camino termináramos muertos. Entonces algo hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco. Había un objeto brillante colgando del cuello de uno de los vigilantes que se encontraba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente. Me acerqué corriendo hacia él y casi me puse a llorar de alegría al ver una llave dorada. Se la quité como pude, porque me costó bastante hacerlo a causa de los nervios, y casi corriendo se la di a Jasper.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa adornó su cara.

-¡Eres la mejor!-me dijo mientras se apresuraba a introducir la llave en la ranura de la puerta.

Me alegré de que no me prestase atención porque me sonrojé violentamente. Pero nuestro estado de euforia no duró mucho porque vi como dos figuras, una más grande que la otra, se acercaba a nosotros con gran rapidez. No teníamos más de un minuto para salir de allí, Félix y Demetri estaban a escasos metros de nosotros.

-¡Corre!-le exigí a Jasper, que al parecer se había atorado con la llave.

-¡No puedo! ¡No consigo girar la llave!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo lo malo nos ocurría siempre a nosotros?

Me coloqué a su lado y puse mis manos sobre las de Jasper para intentar abrir la endemoniada puerta. Usé toda la fuerza que tenía, y al cabo de dos segundos escuchemos un clic mientras que la puerta cedía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Jasper arremetió contra el portón abriéndolo lo justo como para que pudiéramos salir los dos, y al cabo de tres segundos perdí a Félix y a Demetri de vista. Pero aún no habíamos salido de allí dentro. Tuvimos que subir unas cuantas escaleras hasta que lleguemos a una gran sala donde no había nada ni nadie. Nos detuvimos un momento para coger aire, pero cuando escuchemos los pasos rápidos de varias personas comencemos a correr de nuevo. ¿Es que no se cansarían nunca de seguirnos o qué?

Lleguemos hasta otra puerta, pero para nuestra suerte y alegría, esta la pudimos abrir fácilmente.

Justo cuando la traspasemos pude sentir el aire nocturno en mis mejillas, y me entraron ganas de llorar por ello. Ni siquiera nos detuvimos a ver donde estábamos. Debíamos encontrar un medio de transporte para ir al aeropuerto.

Intentemos meternos en lugares donde hubiera algunas personas, solo por si acaso, ya que no sabíamos si Félix y Demetri continuaban persiguiéndonos. Íbamos cerca de las carreteras para ver si encontrábamos un taxi, y cuando vimos uno y nos cercioremos de que estaba libre, subimos sin pensárnoslo dos veces.

-Llévenos al aeropuerto más cercano-le pidió Jasper casi sin aliento al taxista.

Este nos miró entre asustado y curioso. Seguramente llevábamos unas pintas horribles ya que estábamos sudados, despeinados y sin aire en nuestros pulmones. No quería ni saber lo que estaba pensando ese hombre de nosotros, aunque tampoco me importaba.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha suspiré aliviada. Éramos libres oficialmente. Me acomodé todo lo que pude en el asiento y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Al parecer me quedé dormida porque me sobresalté cuando Jasper me zarandeó suavemente.

-Tranquila, solo soy yo-me dijo sonriendo-vamos, tenemos que tomar un avión.

Asentí y salimos del taxi después de haberle pagado al taxista. Nada más entrar, nos dirigimos al primer mostrador que encontremos.

-Venimos a activar estos billetes-le dijo Jasper al hombre que se encontraba allí, extendiéndole los billetes.

-Muy bien, esperen un segundo por favor.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, pero no tuvimos que esperar demasiado.

-El próximo vuelo con destino a Londres en el que hay dos asientos libres sale dentro de dos horas, así que me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces-nos dijo mientras formaba una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.

-No hay problema, esperaremos-le contestó Jasper mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

El hombre asintió y nos dijo exactamente donde debíamos ir para coger nuestro vuelo. Fuimos hacia nuestra terminal y nos sentemos a esperar hasta la hora de salida.

-Ya está-me dijo Jasper cuando nos sentemos.

-¿Ya está?

-Ya somos libres.

Asentí lentamente y lo abracé con fuerza. Ahora podríamos estar juntos hasta que nos hartáramos el uno del otro, aunque sabía que en mi caso eso jamás ocurriría. Permanecimos abrazados durante mucho rato, en el que me permití llorar sin vergüenza. Necesitaba sacarlo todo. Entre el cansancio, la emoción, la tristeza por el poco tiempo que había podido pasar con Carlisle y el miedo que había pasado, estuve llorando por lo menos durante una hora. Jasper me iba consolando de vez en cuando y los momentos en los que no lo hacía, supuse que estaba pensando en las mismas cosas que yo, solo que él no lloraba.

Al cabo de un rato nos llamaron para embarcar, y nos apresuremos a subir al avión. Yo jamás había subido en uno, y me sorprendí muchísimo cuando por fin lo hice. Parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos y Jasper se divirtió mucho con mi comportamiento. Nos sentemos en los asientos que nos habían asignado y nos dediquemos a esperar a que el avión despegara. Respiré hondo cuando estuvimos volando, por fin estaba segura de que los Vulturis no volverían a molestarnos.

Estaba pensando en todas aquellas cosas cuando sentí la nariz de Jasper en mi oreja. A continuación depositó un besito en ella, y yo me reí como una tonta.

-Te quiero-me susurró sin separarse ni un milímetro de mí.

Ladeé mi cabeza haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara.

-Y yo a ti-le contesté antes de acortar la mínima distancia que había entre nosotros para darle un beso.

Entonces supe que ya no habría nada que pudiera separarnos. Ni los Vulturis, ni nuestros _dones_.

**_~Fin~_**

**_

* * *

_**

No tengo perdon, lo se, pero aqui traigo el ultimo capitulo de "Dones".

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo^^

Pero aun coninuare con mi otro fic "She is blind" porque faltan aun muchas cosas por explicar;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis leido y dejado reviews.

Hasta pronto!!!(K)


End file.
